


Duality

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Related, Coming Untouched, Degrading sex talk, Dry Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Inappropriate Behavior, Levi is a tease, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse, sexual favours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When surrounded by raging hormonal teens who risked their lives frequently, it was only natural to expect some kind of distraction between the members of the corps, human needs satisfied with childish fumbles and gropes. </p><p>However, Levi hadn't ever imagined he would be the object of one of their deep seated fantasies, especially not the kid he'd been less than civil to at times. </p><p>And he certainly hadn't ever imagined he'd find out about it in such a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riren_Always_My_OTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Always_My_OTP/gifts).



> Hi! There's no clear plot for this so will update tags as it goes along, set in no particular year/month, lets just say its in a peaceful time where there's no death and plenty opportunity to fuck. 
> 
> And thank you to the lovely Riren_Always_My_OTP for being my inspiration and prompt on this one, who knows what we'll create :)

Silver eyes glared across the room, space packed full of idiotic recruits, all of them chatting and shrieking in high pitched tones that made Levi want to rip his ears off and shove them up someone's ass. Meal times had never been a civil affair, but when mixed with the dangerous addition of liquor, it became ridiculous, fights breaking out and entanglements of another kind occurring in dark corners, shadows hiding hormonal gropes. All of this was enough to send the Corporal insane, a mass of humanity that served purely to irritate his already exhausted mind and he scowled at those gathered, wordlessly cursing each and every single bastard in here. 

His gaze rested on one particular person, someone who had recently been discovered in a whole new light and the others blurred into the background, sounds muted as bright emerald hues cut over the crowded air between the two, stares locked. The pale man made no sign of recognition, face emotionless as he weighed up the situation, casting his thoughts back to two weeks ago. 

In a moment of pure boredom, Levi had decided to pay the little brat a visit late at night, hoping to disturb his sleep and play havoc with his psyche - rather evil, but idle hands and all that, so with no remorse whatsoever, he'd burst into the relevant room, ready to bark orders. What greeted him however was not expected and it threw the usually stony male, confused at the sight he was met by, yet there was something else too. Eren had been flat out on the uncomfortable bed, totally naked and very much awake, hand pumping up and down his admittedly impressive shaft, croaks and gurgles of pleasure coming from between full lips. 

What usually happened would be an embarrassed shuffle, person caught in the act full of sorrow and spouting some shit about having had a long day, but not this kid, no. He'd carried on, head lifted slightly to stare at the uninvited guest, mouth open and grip quickening. It hadn't been the first time a soldier had been interrupted by the grumpy male, wouldn't be the last however they all stopped instantly; not one of them ever continued jerking themselves off whilst eyeballing their commanding officer. 

Instead of leaving, as he probably should've done, Levi remained in place, door closed quietly behind him and he stood with a slightly slack jaw, one which soon became as strong as usual, smirk playing on thin lips. He crossed his arms and watched, curious to see how far the boy would go but also strangely aroused by the act. No words were spoken, just pants and groans from the bed as Eren tugged viciously at his erection, toned chest on display, powerful legs open, captivating emerald gleams clouding over with lust. The brunette felt oddly at ease, ready to show his superior what he had waiting for him, all the filthy and inappropriate thoughts for the man imagined at times like this manifesting in a speedy wrist action. Finally, Levi would be able to witness exactly what effect he had on his charge. 

Imagining touches and kisses, rough combined with soft, the youth began to unravel, speed picking up and he snarled lowly, features contorted. Eren moved, propped on one elbow now to fix his leader with a look of absolute need, fist bringing the first signs of orgasm in the form of heat and release, tingles across flesh as the shorter male simply took it all in, small smile betraying any other opinion on the matter. In honesty, Levi was turned on beyond belief, never having considered the shifter as a potential fuck but now…now it was all he could think of, how those chocolate locks would feel in his grasp, how he could make the guy squeal and beg for more. 

Gasps of air were loud and carnal, lids dropped half way to conceal green eyes that met grey and Eren reached his limit, unable to hold back anymore and with a cry of enjoyment, the usually belligerent voice sounded like silk, deep and moaning. White strands coated his stomach, thick blobs of cum splattering on tanned skin and the Corporal shivered visibly, eating up the show hungrily and he licked his lips instinctively. The one on the mattress gave a few languid strokes to his softening member, chest heaving and soul alive with relaxation. All he was given for the effort was a raised brow and Levi spun, leaving the kid alone and satisfied. As feet pounded through the halls, he palmed at the bulge in his trousers, desperate to relieve the throbbing sensation and use the recent visual feast to aid in his own techniques. 

And now here they were, a fortnight later having said nothing on the matter, staring each other down in a battle of wills, both knowing something no one else did, a bond between the two. Eren had no shame, yearned to do it again actually and lifted his mouth in a sideways smile, inviting the other silently. Every day had been the same, suggestive looks and flirtatious body language, all the while attempting to lure his prey in. Levi found it amusing and attractive, the blatant behaviour rather flattering yet also appetizing - he hadn't been able to stop recalling the event either, real memories joined by lucid ideas which flashed through his mind and clamoured to be put into action. 

The absolute carnage all around had been forgotten, crashes of plates and wooden furniture muffled by that unending gaze. Unfortunately, the spell was broken by a very much unwelcome voice. "Levi? I need you in my office. Plans are being drawn up, I could use your input." 

"Not now, Erwin." Blue eyes flicked over to see the brazen teen, the way the two had a kind of game on the go and he sighed.

"You're refusing a command based on a staring contest?"

"Tch. He's not going to win." Erwin saw how the other competitor leant back on the table, casual as can be as brows leapt upwards. Since when did this recruit display such disregard for his leader? Ignore all that had gone on in the past? Perhaps alcohol had been a bad idea and the blonde bent, face close to dark hair.

"Whatever this is, stop acting like a child and step in line, Corporal. I haven't got time for any messing around." 

"Fine. Whatever." Standing reluctantly, Levi ended the charged occasion with a tiny pull at the corner of his lips, already low lid of his left eye closing briefly in a smutty wink. Eren almost melted at the gesture, stirring sensation between his open legs that would need to be taken care of soon as he watched the object of desire strut away with importance, heart pounding faster at the way black trousers clung tightly around what looked like a perfect ass. Was the emphasised stride for his benefit? He fucking hoped so. 

~~~~~~

The sun beat down on yet another training session, bodies sparring in mechanic movements. They'd all been here before, disarming their opponents over and over but the heat today was on the verge of unbearable, stifling atmosphere made ten times worse due to a variety of hangovers. Last night had seemed like a great idea, drinks knocked back with abandonment however in the harsh light of the early afternoon session, it most certainly felt terrible. A few awkward looks had been shared as random bed-friends recalled their liaisons, flashes of flesh, fumbles and messy ends. One female recruit leant against a tree, panting for breath and considering throwing up as a sheepish glance her way brought back memories, specifically the moment a guy she barely knew had practically passed out after releasing all over her inner thigh, hot liquid trickling down and coming to rest on the now filthy sheets. 

Similar incidents were wrenched into the fore of people's minds and a kind of nervous atmosphere was draped across the entire corps, it seemed. Apart from two individuals, a pair who had done nothing questionable with anyone else yet perhaps had the most debauched thoughts of the whole bunch. Levi stood to one side, examining those under his control with a lazy, bored expression, short sleeved top still far too much to be wearing in this weather. All he wanted to do was strip and get under a cold shower, let cleansing water run over his body until he basically froze. But no, he had to be the fucking baby sitter today. 

It came with an added bonus though, the chance to continue what had been cut short yesterday. Ignoring everyone else, silver eyes settled on a particular figure, one who had taken the option of removing his shirt so bronzed muscles were on display, ones which had been covered in cum the last time they'd been viewed. Throwing one foot across the other, the pale man rested on a brick wall, arms crossed as he paid attention to the way Eren moved, the flow of his fight, how the sweat on his skin glistened and made him almost glow in the light. The things I could do to that kid, mused Levi as a small smirk crept over his mouth, mind well and truly entrenched in inappropriate visions. 

The brunette was acutely aware of the gaze following his every move, bringing the next adversary down easily and he stood tall, stretching strong arms above his head and enlongating his torso, flexing for the benefit of one specific human with no care of how obvious he was being - taking advantage of his physique came easy and when he set his thoughts on a goal, Eren was determined to see it through, attain his prize by any means. Right now, those means were used to the fullest and he bent as if to fix his leather shoe, ones worn in place of restrictive boots today and he made sure to angle himself perfectly, backside high and back arched. 

Levi nodded to no one in particular, concentration on the round butt laid out for his pleasure, thoughts moving to how he would be able to destroy it, pound into that ass until the youth was crying, gagging for relief. Of course he was a violent person, that went without saying, yet he found a particular schism inside - on one hand he wanted to ruin the boy, but on the other there was a craving to treat him well, pander to his often child-like mannerisms and show the guy that he was still capable of softness. There was no real reason for this feeling, any partners in the past had been used for pure necessity, obtain what he needed now and again before tossing them aside. But now here was this new character, one who he'd already beaten harshly, chained up, kept stamped down under his command - one who recently became something else and kept coming back for more despite the violent start to their professional relationship.

As grey orbs observed the preening male, he wondered if the teen was usually such a massive fucking slut, flirting with anyone and everyone so openly. Surely not, though; he'd have seen it if that was the case. Or perhaps not. Before arriving here, there had been plenty time to get some action, hormones raging amongst horny trainees which no doubt ended in entanglements. So maybe he wasn't a novice at all, just simply aware of what he wanted and Levi decided to do a little experiment, test the waters. Marching over, he pinned the brown haired recruit in place with a serious glare, usual asshole persona in full swing as he looked the figure up and down in distaste. 

"Yeager. Stables. Now."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything wrong, Sir?" Ah, that last word sounded slightly sarcastic, emphasised a little too much and the end of the spectrum which leant towards a rough seeing to became the favoured route. 

"Can't have you parading around half naked, brat. This is a military operation, not a fucking brothel." Pouting, Eren retrieved his light top and pulled it on, fabric sticking to flesh instantly. "Good. Kirstein? You're in charge. Make sure these shits don't stop." Jean was shocked out of his daydream, one which involved the girl he'd been fooling around with last night and gave a sudden salute, proud to be called upon as a leader. 

"Sir!" Grinning, he started to pace around, barking orders and enjoying the new found power. 

Meanwhile, the Corporal led his apparent misbehaver into the barns, scent of hay thick and overbearing as the sun roasted the whole outbuilding, air stale and suffocating. No one would be stupid enough to come in here voluntarily, knowing how it turned into a veritable furnace after lunch and Levi came to a halt, turning to the interesting soldier. A thin brow was raised as he stalked towards him, pleased to see the kid backing up against the wooden wall under his piercing stare - so forthcoming when he was showing off but now the little shit was in his control with such ease. Palms slapped against the slats, hands either side of Eren's skull as he scowled up into wide emerald pools, ones which had no hint of mischief any more. 

"What do you want, hmm?"

"Sir?" Levi got closer still, chest touching the other male's and head tilted back to retain eye contact. 

"Tell me what you're up to." Steely shards searched for the boy's intentions, face scrutinised and he saw a faint flicker across delicious lips. A little push would be all that was needed. "If you don't tell me, it'll never happen. So, I'll ask again - what do you fucking want?" Eren considered the invitation, something that seemed like a promise to carry out and comply with his wishes almost and he smiled, juvenile features lighting up. 

"I don't know if you can handle it, Sir."

"Oh, is that right? You'd be surprised at what I'm able to handle. The question is, what can YOU take?" Pupils expanded swiftly, a mouth was parted and Levi felt breath across his skin as the youth let out a shaky sigh. "I have another query. Are you always this much of a little whore?"

"Huh?"

"Putting yourself out there on show, practically asking to be fucked? Is that what you do? Or are you just a shitty tease, no balls to back up your actions?" 

"N-no Sir…" Eren stuttered, desperate to set out his desires and explain the behaviour, remove any doubt. 

"What then? You were more than happy to get yourself off in front of me but now you seem scared. Having second thoughts?" The brunette visibly changed, the last two weeks finally reaching some sort of conclusion and the smutty exterior reappeared, shorter man graced with a coquettish wink. 

"Liked what you saw?" Levi snarled, growl of lust accompanying a twitch in his underwear. 

"Adequate. I'm more interested in that filthy fucking mouth of yours right now." Silence descended as the two considered their next moves, youngest practically shaking with anticipation and he grinned. 

"Ok." In a flash he was on his knees, pants getting no doubt soiled by the dusty ground and he stared up as dark trousers were dropped, erect shaft in his face. Licking his lips, Eren studied the large size and trembled, lust taking over whilst a purr from above sent him insane. 

"Let's see how much of a slut you really are, Yeager. Then I'll decide what to do with you next."


	2. Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just plain filth, and I'm not sorry...

Eren sighed. He enjoyed the offensive language used by the man towering over him again - the last time he'd been in this position it was kicks and punches being showered down, unwelcome blows but it had sparked an interest, power displayed beautifully. The brunette wasn't into the physical pain, more so the commanding air of the other male and in no time at all, Levi's protective side had been shown, the way he almost seemed to dote on his charge just adding to the arousal. And obsession. To say he was slightly preoccupied with his superior was an understatement; almost every night he would relieve himself to mental images of the raven haired guy, craving his touch be that gentle or harsh.

And then that one day two weeks ago…shit, it had been so hot, those steely eyes watching, devouring…

With a shiver, Eren gazed up, the Corporal's cock still waiting impatiently for attention, stares locked instantly and the youth opened his mouth, slowly shuffling forwards as he took the base of the rock solid member in his fist, tongue flicking out to swirl the dripping tip. It tasted like Levi smelt, the clean flavour of soap combined with hard labour, sweltering heat adding a musky scent that was incredible. The receiver let out a low groan, hands immediately running through brown locks just like he'd imagined doing for fourteen long days, feeling the slightly damp strands that told of a vigorous work out. Softly at first, fingers started to scrape across the scalp below, reassuring and tender. 

Whimpering at the contact, the teen took it up a notch, sliding as much as he could in between his lips, mouth connecting with his own grasp and throat lax to avoid gagging. He'd done this before back in training, once sloppy technique filed away as he tried to make it perfect, give his fantasy the best he could muster. Holding the position for a few seconds, green discs stayed trained on grey flashing ones and he saw a cloud cross those entrancing hues - must be doing something right, he thought and sucked hard and sudden, cheeks hollow as he drew his head back, only to eat the offered erection up again quickly, pace fast and unrelenting. Licks accompanied each withdrawal, giving strokes on the way out and Eren lifted his free arm to cup his superior's balls, silky lumps kneaded in time with the other motion. 

Levi moaned, tightening his grip on the kid's hair, feverishly working through chocolate sprays. He didn't force the boy, simply enjoyed what he'd wanted to experience in recent times. Curling his top lip into a kind of smiling sneer, the older man spoke between pants of satisfaction, voice low and deep. 

"Shit…you are a little slut, huh? So eager…fuck…" A growl from lower down vibrated up his shaft, the gutteral roar denoting his derogatory praise had been well taken. Mind starting to become eclipsed by pleasure, the Corporal spared a moment to remember that, note made internally that this guy appeared to enjoy his insulting grumbles. Eren hummed with pride and happiness, pleased to be having this sort of effect on Levi, loving the noises coming from his mouth. 

Every bob of the head was punctuated by a muted mewl from the one unable to speak right now, fast pace increasing as they kept eyes on one another, wet slurps smacking through the heated stable block, vague chatter from training continuing in the background - anyone could walk in right now. Doubtful given the sky high temperature, but it was still a threat. Not threat, actually, it was a turn on. Own cock throbbing inside tight white pants, Eren sounded on the edge himself, urgency in his whines and the man on his feet began to lose any sense of control at those squeaks, the blatant need in them so desirable. 

"Fuck…that's it…take it all in…" Levi felt his release building, months of putting up with a quick tug alone meaning this real liaison was about to break him and if the kid didn't stop making those begging noises, it would be sooner rather than later. "Shit…you hungry? You want this?" Somehow, Eren managed to nod without breaking rhythm and gave a loud muffled squeal, suction harder than before and that did it, sent the pale man into oblivion. "Oh fuck…goddammit…ahhhh yea!" Pounding into the teen's face uncontrollably, he let it all go, filling the waiting mouth with hot liquid, breathy groans joined by a low, delicious tremor from the throat below. Swallowing quickly, the brunette shook violently as he came in his own trousers, needing no stimulation other than the dick on his tongue and the call of ecstasy he'd created. 

With a last suck, Eren released Levi's softening member, making sure to lick the remaining cum from moist flesh. The hold on his hair disappeared, dark pants pulled up and secured as a hand came into view, offered as assistance. Taking it, the youth allowed himself to be lifted and brushed his knees down, removing hay and dirt. Heart pounding, the shorter male gave a sly smirk as he glanced at the kid's damp crotch. 

"Enjoyed that?" The blush in response was strangely adorable, such a childish reaction compared to what had just transpired. "Well, at least I don't have to finish you off, brat." The bashful grin given added to the picture of innocence and he reached up, taking a strand of straw from brown locks. "There. Now go and fucking clean yourself up." A kind of reverence was in the grey gaze and the youth smiled, turning to rush off, a spring in his step. As a demure voice filtered through the boiling barn, Eren didn't stop, just continued, still beaming ear to ear. "You still haven't told me what you fucking want, Yeager."

~~~~~~

Words turned into sentences which morphed into paragraphs, full on speech in progress as bored eyes glared out the window. This was going to be a long night. Erwin wouldn't stop talking, self righteous soliloquy continuing to the point of nausea - all Levi wanted was to get to his quarters and kick back, relax after the unexpectedly satisfying day. He'd seen the boy a few times since unloading down his grateful throat and those meaningful glances had carried on, soaked in filth and full of intent. Eren was an unashamedly brazen flirt and he loved it, needed it. Sure that this treatment was only given to him, the Corporal nodded at his supposition and pondered how easy it would be to make the soldier his unwavering slut, how far he could push the guy until he became a quivering mess of sexual want. It'd be fun to see. 

"And if this is proved correct, the next few weeks will be pivotal, garner support from above and ensure our victory. Can I count on you?" Nothing happened and blue slits drilled into the back of the white shirt by the wall. Sighing, Erwin raised his tone. "Levi? Are you even listening?" 

"Hmm?" Looking round, half-lidded shards met angry cobalt ones, huge brows lower than usual. Great. He would have to agree to something now without knowing what it actually was. "Yes, Commander. Whatever." 

"Nice to see some enthusiasm." Shuffling papers, the blonde delivered a sarcastic reply but smiled in the knowledge that Levi had just confirmed his part in a plan and had no clue as to the mechanics. "That's all for now. We'll discuss details tomorrow. Get some rest." Not needing to be told twice, the dark haired male swept out of the room, torn between two options. Sleep or smut? 

Across the expansive buildings, Eren lay on his bed, trying to relive the earlier occurrence, eyes shut as he could practically taste his leader's essence, feel the contours of his genitals, smell the warm and inviting aroma. Slipping a hand under his pyjama bottoms, the teen gave a pull and removed them alltogether, making room to have a proper session. In his mind he could hear a purring voice goading, calling him names that were degrading and so wonderfully beautiful, all delivered in that deep, seductive…

The door swung open, naked body exposed once more but he hadn't commenced proceedings yet, engorged member twitching at the mere thought of one person. As the entrance was closed quietly, green wells stared over with desire as the visitor stood against the wall, arms crossed and casually leaning as if viewing a boring meeting. "I thought I might find you like this. Insatiable, aren't you?" Eren smiled, sitting up with his palms on the sheets, one leg bent to the side and allowing a good eyeful of his figure. Levi smirked at the pose, one which was just for him and shook his head - of course the boy had the looks and build to pull off this sort of behaviour, but hadn't realised how much of an exhibitionist he was. "Don't let me stop you." It was probably not worth saying, he'd have carried on regardless, no doubt. 

The brunette flushed slightly but inside he had no issues with this, was looking forward to it actually and had some plans of his own. Turning, he got onto his knees, ass high in the air and one cheek pressed into the pillow. From this position he could still see his voyeur, the way he shuffled to the side to get a better perspective and not miss a thing. Eren's heart rate increased, revelling in the limelight and desperate to give an amazing second performance. Licking three fingers slowly, he reached around and pressed at his tight hole, pink puckered mark taking one digit in instantly and he moaned loudly, aware that he was down here in the basement and away from anyone else. Whilst no longer restrained at night, they still insisted on keeping him here and right now, that was fine. 

Slipping the other two in impatiently, he began to push in and out, getting a good rhythm going and moving his hips in time with the action. Taking his weight on the side of his face meant that the youth had both hands free, grabbing his cock with the left and starting up an equally sedate stroke. Levi stared intently, noting every single movement, each noise, that strained sound heard earlier today which caused sparks in his stomach - so needy and defiled. Never changing stance, he remained in place as the writhing body on the mattress began to get faster, fucking himself greedily and panting in short bursts of air. The scene was exquisitely twisted, kid fingering his ass like there was no tomorrow and yanking his shaft to the point of almost pulling it off. He was right - insatiable, and the pale man found it difficult to contain his lust, however he had to. Toying with this shifter would be so satisfying. 

In a change from last time, words came into play and the unravelling form on the sheets groaned with total want. "Levi…."

"What?"

"Ahh fuck…speak to me…"

"Tch. I'm not going to talk dirty for your sordid little routine, brat."

"No…no…like you always do…ohhh shit…" Dribbling on the pillowcase, Eren's open mouth sparkled with saliva, no longer able to remain the flirtatious one and he needed that voice. Required it. Levi recalled his earlier discovery and huffed a small laugh, striding over and leaning across the side of the bed, taking a fist full of chocolate locks to ensure teal eyes remained on his, head down at the boy's level. 

"I knew you were a fucking whore, Yeager. Look at yourself. So vulgar and disgraceful."

"Oh god yes…yes…" It seemed to be doing the trick, so the Corporal gulped down any feelings of protection and did what came naturally to him. 

"Are you going to come all over your hand like the slut you are, hmm? Make yourself all dirty? Shitty little tramp."

"Ahh Levi…yea…for you…"

"Me? What makes you think I want to see some lewd bastard lose control? You think I enjoy watching you sweating, groaning and about to break?"

"Yes…I think you….shit I'm gonna come…Levi I'm gonna come…" Bending further, a silver glare made sure to keep close to the babbling face but looked sideways at the swollen head below, ready and near to exploding. Tightening the hold on dark hair, he yanked back and snarled. 

"Alright you vile piece of shit, fucking come. Let me see your cock get all fucking filthy."

"Oh fuck Levi!" Shuddering, Eren shouted out like an animal, warmth coating his grip and dripping to the mattress, sheets all bunched up and tainted in bodily fluids. "Ahhh shit…thank you…" Levi carefully inspected the moment, took in the expression of relief on handsome features, the way green eyes glowed with feral desire and how the now slow pumps on a softer erection were gentle and ghost-like - he was holding onto the last threads of his orgasm, drawing it out and a slightly wet sound was heard as fingers were removed from behind. 

Letting go of his handful, the Corporal straightened and stared down, wholly caught up in this need to be insulted. "Don't thank me. I'm thoroughly fucking disgusted with myself right now." Eren laughed, breathy and heartfelt. 

"No you're not." Gazing up, the teen grinned and caught the faint flicker of a smile on thin yet inviting lips. 

"Fucking brat. Now get some sleep. It's late." Yawning, the younger male flipped over and stretched like a cat, fulfilled and ready to rest. 

"Why? Not concerned about my well being, are you Levi?"

"Not in a million fucking years." Making the winding journey back to his room, Levi smirked. Just what had he unearthed?


	3. Torment

The brush was scrubbed at the floor ensuring no spot remained left unclean, doing a good job for the one who had ordered it. Eren was aware of the stare on him and him alone so put on a display, wiping his brow with the back of a hand, making an effort of removing sweat and stretching his neck to reveal boiling, messy skin. Down again, he arched a strong back perfectly, angling himself towards the grumpy man who watched intently, wiggling his ass in time with the movements on the tiles. Two days had passed since his last show and he took every opportunity to be in Levi's presence, striking a suggestive pose when he could - still the brunette felt no shame in the slightest and enjoyed the muttered comments that were passed his way, words describing just how flagrantly loose and wanton he was. 

Armin stopped and sat up, catching his own breath in the unrelenting heat and glancing to his friend, frowning at the way he was acting. "Whoever you're trying to impress, stop. You look like an idiot."

"Hey! I don't. Trust me, this works."

"I doubt it. But…but who are you doing this all for?" Blue eyes scanned the room for a potential catch, no one paying any attention until he passed his gaze across the back wall, one short, brooding male standing against it and staring, staring right at the guy next to him. Moving his observation swiftly away like he was merely taking a break, the blonde hissed in disbelief. "Eren? He's going to kill you if you carry on! Have you seen the way the Corporal's looking at you?" 

"Nope. What's his face like?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, I can't see. Tell me." Shifting to the side, Armin made sure the steely glare didn't follow and used the chance to come to a better conclusion, but the one he arrived at was a surprise. Instead of pure hatred and annoyance, the man seemed to be interested, scrutinizing almost and the teen blushed. 

"Are you joking, Eren? Him?"

"Why not?"

"Because…b-because it's the Corporal!" He was squeaking, trying to remain calm but failing, job completely forgotten and brush dropped carelessly. "What are you playing at?"

"Oh Armin, you know me. I get what I want in the end." Ensuring some water got on his white shirt, Eren knelt back and let the fabric stick to his chest, green discs seeking out silver, small wink offered to his superior. His friend practically dissolved, unable to take it anymore and returned to work, mumbling about how inappropriate it all was and how his companion would likely be murdered for this behaviour. Footsteps came close and Armin kept his face down, crimson cheeks hidden behind floppy hair, however he saw the black boots walk straight over the spot Eren had been cleaning, stopping briefly and twisting around on the wet floor. 

"Oi! I just did that bit!"

"Watch how you speak to me, whore. Did a shit job anyway. Do it all again." Trailing yet more paces over the area, Levi smirked at the longing in his soldier's gaze, those features contorting into something resembling pleasure. So simple, so effective. How long had the kid secretly been lusting after him because of his offensive utterances? Could've started when they met for all he knew, a prospect that was tantalising - if that was the case, Eren had a lot of built up tension to release, but not yet. Still too soon. "And report to my office when you're finished. Your shitty manners need addressing." Marching off, he was confident that he was being watched and snorted a small laugh. 

"See Eren?"

"I know…" Hazy eyes followed the retreating form and he let out a sigh, one which was not lost on the meek male.

"He's not interested, he's going to punish you!" Raised brows and a grin were offered in response and the shade of red on Armin's skin deepened. "Don't be so…so…crude!" 

"Grow up." Laughing deeply, the brunette started his cleaning again and swore he'd get it done with lightning speed. 

In the end, shouts had been made and irate threats given to his comrades to ensure the mess hall was completed in record time; no slackers were endured, heads bitten off when caught being work shy. All of the physical exertion resulted in a sticky hot mess of a person running down the halls, the most eager anyone had ever been to reach a potential telling off. Eren was sure he wasn't about to be chastised, though - something in Levi's voice told him it was going to be far more enjoyable. Knocking on the door, he was granted entry with a singular word and stepped inside, closing the entry and announcing his presence. 

"Eren Yeager, reporting as requested, Sir!" Saluting strongly, he stood tall and firm, betraying the excitement within as grey orbs met his. 

"Well done. You officially look like a fucking idiot. Over there." A finger pointed to the wall near the desk, a wooden table which had low sides so no feet or legs could be seen and the soldier complied, practically skipping across to obey. Levi was studying his papers again and the next order was delivered with the utmost boredom as if merely asking the time if day. "Clothes off." Eren gulped, suddenly at a loss. 

"Wh-what?"

"Oh come on." The pen was placed down and a head raised, smug expression all over the pale, delicate face. "Are you going to tell me you've gone all shy now? You'd walk around this place naked if you fucking could. Clothes. Off." The teen shrugged - it was true, he did like to exhibit his body and hastily tore his garments away, ones that were soaked in sweat and dirty water. Dropping them to the floor, he flushed and locked eyes with his commanding officer, ridiculously aroused already. Levi traced his stare down the offered flesh and held back a sound of approval - it wouldn't be a good idea to let the boy know how much he wanted to do awful things to him, so got back to work, pen scratching ink across lines and pages. 

Eren didn't move, stayed rooted to the spot like an oak tree, steady and powerful; at least that's what he hoped. After a while and the occasional look his way, the Corporal eventually stood, brown jacket and cravat removed, folded neatly over the back of a chair. Casually, he strolled towards his play thing whilst sliding his shirt sleeves up, slightly evil smirk on his mouth as he pressed both palms on a toned chest; no groping, no stroking, just planted defiantly as he pushed the younger male into bricks, challenging him with eyes that were like shards of ice. "What do you want?"

"I…I…" 

"If you don't ask, you don't get and the interest of manners, do it properly, bitch." There was that break in reality again, emerald hues darkened by sexual need. Eren's mouth worked uselessly, heart pounding beneath his ribs as thumbs flicked over each erect nipple and he gave a yelp. "I should've guessed, little slut." Rolling the pink protrusions, Levi saw lids flutter shut and heard a breathy sigh escape parted lips so he dipped down, licking slowly over one bud, swirling his tongue whilst still circling the other. 

Apart from violence or a pull in his hair, this was the first real contact he'd been offered and the youth almost turned to a useless mass, bones threatening to melt and render him incapable of staying on his feet yet somehow he kept it together, moans and bleats coming from his very core. Those sounds made the eldest feel things he could never describe, the way they were so wrong, so forbidden but so inviting all adding to his arousal and he growled into moist flesh, sucking now and tasting salty beads of perspiration. Pulling back, he took both nipples in a light pinch and purred upwards. 

"So. You going to tell me what you like?" Swallowing deeply, Eren replied.

"Harder…"

"Politely?" 

"H-harder, please…" Pressure was applied along with a twisting motion and he sank down slightly, knees bending involuntarily and a low whimper accompanied the slump. "Ohhhh yea…" Looking into charcoal seas, the taller man got lost, encapsulated in the moment and ready to do any damn thing asked of him and it wasn't just physical; something had been set deeper within and the guy had become essential. When teeth took one hard nub carefully, Eren almost lost it, the sensation of enamel running over him was incredible. If Levi had commanded him right now to crawl over pieces of broken glass, wade through burning coals, he'd have complied without hesitation. It was as if the man knew what turned him on, instinctively seeking out places and methods and whilst in clouds of euphoria, he almost didn't notice the touch disappear, could still feel the bite and he twitched his head upwards, dopey grin on his face for a few seconds.

The Corporal was back at his desk, ticking lazy marks on paper as if nothing had happened, totally ignoring the naked person in his office and a low instruction was given. "Get dressed."

"Huh?" Buzzing, the cadet frowned, not clear on what just went down and that same monotone voice explained. 

"You're late for dinner as it fucking is."

"Wha…?" Grey eyes shot across with a hint of playful mischief and Eren managed to come to a kind of conclusion. "You fucking tease!"

"Do I have to punish you for insubordination again?" Despite the warning, Levi leant back nonchalantly and couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, thoroughly enjoying himself and he watched the younger male struggle between grinning and scowling as he put his clothes back on.  
"So that was punishment?"

"Are you frustrated? Pissed off? Desperate to stick that filthy hand down your pants?"

"Fucking right!"

"Well, then the lesson worked. Dismissed." 

~~~~~~

It turned out that the thing Levi agreed to whilst daydreaming had been a shit storm of a nightmare, Erwin having sent his right hand man off on a four day trip to the city and now it was the Corporal who was pissed. Properly fucking pissed. Sweet talking those in power was one of his most hated parts of the job, having to fraternize with pompous fat fucks, pretend to be interested and by the time the last minutes of the visit arrived, he was ready to explode. Loading a substantial amount of luggage onto the waiting carriage, the short male grumbled and cursed at everything, kicking procured items across and into the wooden box that would deliver him home. Any longer and it would've been a different kind of structure taking him away - a coffin no doubt, as he was on the verge of snapping someone's neck. Murdering a higher-up may have resulted in hanging but right now, it seemed the better option. 

Bumping down uneven roads, a string of expletives spilled from his venomous mouth as he was tossed around the tiny space, bag full of bottles clinking against one another and much needed supplies hitting into his leg. The former had been gifted by what turned out to be an overly amorous politician, drunken bastard already presented as something of a lecherous human. The Commander had warned Levi of this particular specimen, a man who got rather 'hands on' at times and with a shiver, the passenger tried to block out his memories, attempted to forget the palm on his buttock, the squeeze…swallowing back bile, he vowed to burn those particular pants and vocally berated Erwin even though the blonde couldn't hear his gripes. 

Being molested in a private room had come with an unrequired perk, yet more liquor which the angry male intended on keeping all for himself; there was no way in hell he would share that amongst the corps, not until they all had to suffer the crawling sensation of that obese cunt's touch on their body, even if was only through clothes. 

As if that weren't bad enough, these past days meant no time to mess with Eren, no opportunity to drive him crazy and another promise was made - the kid wouldn't be able to function by the time he was finished. Darkness flew past the coach window and raven hair pressed onto the pane, dull grey eyes watching the rain beat down around his little cocoon of safety, one which had better not get stuck in any fucking mud and delay him further. It was not the time to play with his temper. 

Fate seemed to recognise this and Levi was dropped off in one piece, bones jarred by the rumbling ride and sacks in hand as he marched inside, making straight for his quarters before paying another important visit, one which sadly took priority over the much more delectable choice. Glass receptacles stored away, the Corporal stomped through halls, boots echoing as he passed through unhindered, most of the soldiers presumably eating or sleeping at this hour. He pushed into an office, not stopping to knock and threw heavy bags of medical items, clothing and the likes to the floor, everything weighing probably twice his own body. Brows were raised and a small smile offered, however Levi was far from a happy place, not prepared to put up with his superior's shit today. 

"You fucking rat bastard." 

"Excuse me?"

"You knew. You fucking knew that guy would try something and I bet you were sat here laughing your giant ass off."

"Levi I…"

"Yea, I know you warned me but come on, surely we don't have to go through that kind of thing?"

"Please, calm." The tall male reached out to offer a seat, one which wasn't taken. "Trust me when I tell you it could've been worse." There was something in the cobalt gaze that said that would be all, no more spoken on the matter from his side and onyx locks swayed as a head was shaken, wry smirk in place. 

"What did you get in return on YOUR visit?" An awkward look was shared, one which screamed louder than any words as a clean version of the response was given.

"Essential funding."

"And?" 

"And nothing. Now please, lets move on?" Sweeping a blatant sexual favour under the rug, Erwin sighed and denied the recollection that threatened in his mind. "These supplies will last a long time, no more trips for a while."

"Damn right." Sizing up the situation, Levi opted to cut this short and rid any mental images that had slithered unwelcome into his brain. "If that's all, I need to shower for around eight hours."

"Mmm." Still preoccupied, the blonde waved a hand and let the other leave, door slammed shut and irate footsteps disappearing into the distance. 

Where the strutting figure should have gone was to go and do as said, cleanse, however not yet - there was another matter to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut in this one, working off the prompt for some nipple teasing and terrorising Armin...also we can't let Eren get what he wants so soon, right? Plenty more filth to come though ;)


	4. A Helping Hand

Fists were thrown and legs kicked out as yet another fight was underway in the mess hall, evening meal finished but this wasn't, small group of remaining soldiers either involved directly or cheering from the side lines. Eren's frustration had built over the past four days, keeping his hands unoccupied - it had felt wrong to touch himself without Levi being around, or at least the threat of him walking in so now he was wound up tightly, ready to snap at anyone and anything. At this particular moment, his wrath was projected on one person who had been goading all afternoon, comments made on how the brunette would never amount to much, most likely get himself and others killed through foolish behaviour and it had been enough, the catalyst that lit his fire of rage so once more, him and Jean came to blows. 

Snarled words were exchanged, insults and promises of pain but neither one of them were ready for their friend, someone who just wanted to break up the increasingly violent exchange, bald head flying into the mix which resulted in confusion and Connie receiving a punch to the gut. "Oooff!" The wind was knocked from his chest as the tallest of the scuffle stepped back in shock.

"Shit Connie, what are you fucking doing?"

"Stopping you two from ripping each other's throats out!"

"Well don't, I'll end this soon enough even with you in the way."

"Hey Jean, don't be such an asshole, he was only trying to help!" Teal eyes blazed into brown as Eren challenged the guy for laying into an innocent bystander. "Leave him out of it."

"He put himself in!"

"No I didn't?!" Three raised voices continued to squabble and the men pushed one another, all now seemingly having a good reason to fight, much to the amusement of the few spectators. Levi sighed from the doorway and shook his head - fucking kids, always charged and desperate to show who was best, although it did give him a fantastic idea, loud and commanding voice cutting over any arguments. 

"Stop fucking about. Now." Those not part of the guilty trio fled, running out of the hall and leaving four behind to deal with the mess. "All of you, on your knees, hands behind your back, face the wall." Complying instantly, Eren dropped slightly faster than he should have, sinking down at that silky tone and turning so the Corporal was behind him. Jean looked perplexed, surprised at how damned obedient his usually head-strong colleague was and Connie frowned, thrown by the action. "At least one of you has common fucking sense." Striding over, Levi forcibly shoved the others to the floor, bodies positioned a bit further forward then his true target's.

The caramel skinned teen was in the middle, staring straight ahead and breathing heavily, combination of the brawl and excitement causing the increased respiration. Wide orbs glanced from either side, only to be reprimanded. "I said face the fucking wall." A kick to the back of the bald guy prompted both him and the light haired male to look in the prescribed direction, blinkered to anything but stone. Pacing where the three couldn't see him, he spoke in a low growl. "I have a pretty good idea, but will ask anyway. Which one of you pricks started this? You?" Prodding Jean in between his shoulder blades with a boot, Levi waited for a response. 

"N-no Sir." Moving to the next accused, he skipped one and went for Connie, giving the same question with the same push and getting exactly the same answer. Final potential culprit reached, the pale man smirked and bent, invisible to those left and right as he spoke darkly into Eren's ear. 

"So that only leaves you, the annoying little dick who thinks he's something special. Tell me Yeager - was it you?" He flicked his tongue out, trailing it slowly up the kid's lobe and caused the most divine sobbing moan to come in reply. 

"Nnnooo…ooohhh…ohh…" Practically on the verge of tears, the youth shuffled his legs in place, wriggling in an attempt to rid himself of the feeling of being on fire, whole body lit up with sexual need. Jean gave a small laugh at what he presumed was a fearful whine, amused by the display. 

"Funny, Kirstein? Is it going to be funny when I stamp on your fucking balls?" 

"Erm...no Sir."

"No. So keep your shitty giggles to yourself." Eren's chest swelled - not only was Levi back from his trip, but he seemed to have just kind of defended him. "You and Springer, get out. Go and do something useful." They didn't hang around, rushing away from punishment without a second look back and the short man circled his charge, silver eyes gleaming. "Are you going to tell me what the fuck that was all about?"

"Jean was saying I'd end up dead soon and I told him he was…"

"I don't actually care, brat. Just stop acting like a child. Understand?"

"Yes Sir. Sorry." It was a different situation but once more, a hand was presented and Eren took it, standing near to his superior and gazing at the person he'd missed quite badly. Levi glanced up and down, noting dishevelled clothing. 

"Did he hurt you?" 

"No, he hits like a baby." 

"Sure?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"Tch. Come on." Skipping behind a fast moving male, the teen grinned in the knowledge that he'd just witnessed genuine care and it felt good. Homely. Safe. Back at his room, the brunette stared at the other man who was simply standing there, looking entirely at a loss as to why he even existed. The Corporal realised just how fucking tired he actually was, ready to crash out and sleep for about a week despite wanting to mess with the boy again. Grumpy and exhausted, he planned on recuperating before getting on the offensive again, game thrown by fatigue and he sighed. 

Green eyes gazed over with concern, tables turned as the one in control appeared to be drowning in some kind of unending ocean, features strained and confused. Ignoring any of the cruel yet arousing teasing that had been going on, Eren stepped close and placed an unwavering hand on a strong arm, hoping he wouldn't be shaken off instantly and when he wasn't, it became clear that something was wrong.

"Levi? Sir?"

"Mmm?"

"Did…did you need anything?" Levi snapped out of the free-fall and realised he'd been glaring blankly the whole time whilst in someone else's quarters, odd behaviour indeed and he shrugged.

"No. I just have to sleep."

"Umm, ok?" It struck the youth as rather endearing, almost a senile moment and he couldn't quite manage to hold back his smile.

"What?"

"Well, you're in my room and you're tired. Shouldn't you be in your room? Unless…"

"Cut to it, idiot. I haven't got the energy for your shit." With a sly look, the taller male tilted his head suggestively. 

"You wanna share a bed?" 

"Eren…" It came out so mild and fraught, one word which spoke of being utterly wrecked, man practically dead on his feet. 

"Ok, sorry. Silly suggestion. I could…soothe you off, though? Tuck you in?" Levi rubbed a hand on his brow, the ache behind his eyes threatening to crack his skull in two. In the midst of the stupor, he managed to grasp the fact that his tormenting meant fuck all right now, fully the one at another's mercy, a boy who loved the chase but still laid himself out for the taking so brazenly. 

"Listen, I'm barely capable of sight let alone anything requiring physical exertion, brat."

"You don't need to do anything, Sir." Silver shards tried to get a read on the kid, weigh up what was going on and he found that at this very moment, he gave no shits. Let Eren have the upper hand for once, why the fuck not?

"Alright." Feeling now like he was conducting a business transaction, Levi winced at the coldness of it all, remembered that politician from before and shook his head. "No, actually no. Fuck off." Striding out, he grumbled to himself for being such a bastard, cruelly leaving without explanation - the guy hadn't deserved that, however if he'd agreed, what would have followed was surely going to leave a bitter taste and not just literally. 

Once in some night wear, the bare chested Corporal slid onto an admittedly harder mattress than the one he'd been using the past few days but this was his, a familiar place to relax and sleep off the hatred. As calm started to trickle in, he spared a thought for the male who had been willing as always, desperate to please and dirty images spilled across his mind's eye, tangible ones closed as a pre-slumber erection started to make itself known. Great. Rest would not be happening with that down there, so he gave into vivid memories and slipped a palm under his pyjamas, touch circling around the growing shaft, toying with himself as he wanted to play with Eren, ghostly digits avoiding the main event. 

Taking his time, Levi traced a finger tip up the underside of his member, clenching his teeth and drawing out the experience - a harsh tug would not be helping anything, he needed this to be right. Thumbing his already moist slit, the man let out a small moan and arched his back, imagination running wild with flashes of brown hair, tanned flesh, bright green eyes, that muscular chest…

Finally, he allowed a change of pace and delicately took hold of his cock, ready to apply a sedate stroking motion to bring himself to a much required climax. Entrenched in fantasy, he kicked the sheets down to create more space, lids still firmly shut but before he could start up, another hand joined his, larger and insanely warm. "What…fuck…?" Sitting suddenly, he gave a groan of relief as that innocent face looked over from the side of his bed, cheeks flushed and alluring expression in place. 

"Lie back. Let me do all the work." 

"Eren…"

"What? I want to." This was spontaneous, spur of the moment, not a pre-arranged act and Levi wondered if the kid fathomed his reticence from earlier. In reality, he did; not the full reasoning, but the brunette had noted the change in stance and put it correctly down to the way he'd offered himself up and not just acted on impulse. So now he was doing it right. Climbing onto the scrunched sheets, fully clothed, Eren got comfortable, questioning glance given to wait for a kind of permission. Ignoring what was a blatant switch in power, the weary man surrendered and flopped down. 

"Are you gonna do something or what, Yeager?" A small laugh was offered as a reply in the dark room, slight amount of light flashing off emerald and steel as the cotton fabric pants were pulled away completely, Corporal now exposed and stripped of any superiority. It gave him a sensation of falling, unable to be the lead and spread out on display for the taking, vulnerable almost. However it also added to his arousal, ability to withstand such naked emotions making his heart beat faster. Eren leant up on one elbow, gazing across his prize with reverence, dim shadows allowing an obscured but ultimately satisfying view, a figure so delicious to behold. He knew what he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if it would be agreeable with his leader so gave a tentative peck on the currently available lips below.

Levi sighed deeply through his nose and reciprocated, allowing the teen to increase his kiss. Mouths worked together with vigour, tongues involved quickly as a strong yet unexpectedly soft hand took his excitement once again, determined grip bordering between harsh and smooth. Pale fingers reached into chocolate locks, running through as the smaller of the two turned to his side, devouring the pliable and hungry pout and giving up any sense of authority. The speed with which he was handled was incredible, somewhere in the middle of excruciatingly slow and delectably fast, pad of a thumb paying attention to his tip and the frustrations of recent days began to crumble away under the touch, body tuned into nothing but pleasure. 

There was no way the older man could hold anything back, grinding against the grasp which gradually picked up pace, hands reaching out to take what he could find, blindly squeezing anything available. Pulling back for air, Levi could see teal irises closely in his vision, ones full of want and he mumbled lowly with gasps and moans. "Shit...Eren…I…" Not much else would leave his heaving chest, hips rolling uncontrollably and the youth touched his forehead to the other male's, own breaths becoming ragged through effort and he made a switch, aware of how near to climax his superior was. Moving quickly, he swapped his fist in favour of a thigh, giving the unravelling human something to create friction with, pushing into the smaller form and maintaining a rhythm using his leg.

Lips connected once again, sloppy and loose as oxygen was sucked in, Levi gyrating against white uniform pants. It was all too much, stimulation provided by both men and the Corporal bucked with little regard for anything other than sexual gratification. Dangerously on edge, he threw his head back onto the pillow, clenched teeth bared as he fucked the boy's limb, identical motions given in return and he started to lose it, stomach ready to erupt in bright release. "Oh shit…fuck…Eren…yes I'm…ahhhh yea!" His much needed orgasm hit ferociously, long groan of delight leaving an open mouth as the soldier's trousers were painted with cum, hot and explosive. 

Watching every moment, Eren smiled as the guy still slid up and down his leg, sedate strokes that were punctuated by shudders and sighs. Another wet kiss ensued, gentle and lingering as Levi rode a wave of contentment, soul lifted and eyes shut, wholly satisfied with life right now - come morning, he would probably have a sense of annoyance at succumbing so easily, however this point in time only had room for fulfilment. He vaguely noticed his lips being abandoned, bones seemingly made of air as a careful wipe was applied, torso cleaned by something made from cloth. 

The brunette stood, gazing down at the glow surrounding the one he'd caused happiness to, buzz almost visible and he saw the steady rise and fall that denoted sleep. Good. Taking the sheets, he brought them up and did exactly as he said he would earlier; tucked Levi in. 

As the youth made his way back to his own home, he grinned. The expected feeling of smug one-upmanship hadn't materialized, instead Eren simply had an aura of wellbeing, enjoying the high that came with providing a form of peace, albeit in a less than conventional way. Undressing quickly, he was glad that he'd sorted himself out before tending to Levi, acutely aware that he'd yet again become as hard as a rock and with a smile, he set about relieving the intense throb below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a helping hand...or leg...whatever, it helped :) Making up for lack of smut last chapter...


	5. In Plain Sight

It was as if yesterday never happened, power back in it's rightful place, settled deeply within the Corporal as he glared out from his shadowy corner of anonymity. Still satisfied from the unexpected assistance last night, he clicked his neck side to side and watched as a figure rushed into the hall, last to arrive as usual. Smirking, the pale man noted that the kid's casual pants were being tugged up as he joined the back of a crowd of soldiers, hands pulling clothing to where it should be - of course, late because of his relentless libido. Eren was shuffling around, trying to get a better look at the front and decipher what was going on. 

Erwin's voice continued without breaking, ignoring the tardy male and he carried on, droning about supplies and progression, the importance of the corps, on-going experiments, his self righteous tone filling the badly lit space. Outside, the storm from the day before still raged, lending yet more darkness to the unusually black afternoon and providing a means to remain hidden. Silent steps were taken, movement unseen and the flushed brunette bit back a squeal as a hand appeared on his ass, squeezing tight. The touch was accompanied by a demure drawl in his ear, whispers keeping the conversation private as Levi held his eyes forward the whole time.

"Your excuse for turning up after everyone else?" 

"Umm…Sir I…sorry Sir…" Green orbs remained to the front as well, widening as he once again relinquished any control, his own memory of their latest liaison stashed away as an out of character event - this was much more fun. 

"I don't want an apology, brat. What were you doing? And tell me the truth." Swallowing already questionable pride, Eren opened his mouth to respond honestly.

"I was…I was thinking of you, Sir."

"Oh really?" Sounding bored yet interested at the same time, the shorter male slipped his hand down the back of the loose lower garment, lack of underwear giving instant access as he trailed his fingers across solid yet soft buttocks that virtually trembled at the contact. A breathy sigh was elicited as the low tone returned. "And what exactly were you up to whilst thinking of me?" 

"I…umm…" Struggling to keep it together, the teen wondered what the right terminology was in this situation. "I…"

"Come on. I'm fucking waiting you shit." On the last word, Levi ran a digit between the guy's cheeks, slowly following the groove and reaching a point where flesh became spine. A shudder from the kid seemed to send electrical sparks into the air, atmosphere thick as the Commander still wittered on and on. "Answer me now and I'll give you a treat, something a little slut like you will enjoy." That did it, wobbling mess of a human suddenly coherent and eager to receive his gift. 

"I was jerking off and imaging it was you, Sir."

"Hmm. I see. Filthy fuck." Reaching down, the Corporal smiled slightly, body pressed into the boys back. "Well I suppose you deserve to be rewarded for your candour." Eren gasped as a delicate finger found the place he'd recently had his own stuffed inside, lax entrance invaded deliciously and instantly, knuckle deep in a second. "Now keep quiet, bitch." Working underneath blessedly baggy pants, Levi twisted his wrist, rotating and pulling out only to force his way back in, slow motions harsh yet careful. Adding another, he knew the guy could take it, had seen the evidence and felt a tightening around him, heard a faint mewl of pleasure. 

It was at that precise moment that blue eyes settled on the pair, proximity of the dark haired man to his charge not unusual as he always kept close tabs on the shifter but now more heads turned until the whole corps were staring. "I said the plans to take back the wall are in your hands, Eren. Isn't that correct?" The youth wasn't clear on what to do, three digits now being buried into his ass over and over. Croaking with futility, his mouth gaped wide and a loud proclamation came from his side. 

"Yea that's right. Kid's a bit overcome with emotion right now. Fucking idiot."

"Thank you, Levi. I trust you're taking care of things?"

"Taking care of everything, Commander." Trying to stand still, feet planted hip-width apart, Eren nodded in a kind of response and struggled to keep his lids open, euphoria settling in and the recent words delivered were so…so innocent, but to them it meant much more, a lewd declaration that no one else knew about. 

"Good. Now, here are the recent plans discussed…" Everyone faced the front as another boring account began and left the two alone. 

"Levi…"

"What is it, Yeager?"

"If you…if you keep going I'm gonna come Sir..."

"And?" Giving no shits about the consequences, the usually grumpy man smirked, order spoken into an ear, lips tickling skin. "Just don't make a fucking sound." In honesty, he wanted to cause the boy to moan and groan, call out in ecstasy, shout his name but there was plenty time for that; the situation demanded discretion and crying uncontrollably would not be appropriate. Moving swiftly, Levi curled his fingers to continually graze the sensitive spot that would finish the soldier off, weaken his resolve and send him into the arms of pleasure. 

Breaths were becoming erratic and Eren bent slightly forwards, fists clenched by his sides as he wondered what to do with them, desperate to participate and he started to grind back, offered an even rougher thrust. "Don't move." Whimpering softly, the brunette did as he was told with difficulty, craving nothing more than to shove himself onto the male's touch, get him further inside, so he grit his teeth, ready to lose it completely. The latest speech was coming to an end, Erwin wrapping up his lengthy talk with instructions - they'd all be allowed to leave soon, hopefully not before this incident was concluded.

As the final words came from the blonde at the front, Levi gave a strong burst of effort, clenched walls around his fingers trembling like the form he leant against. "Good boy. That's a good little whore." Swallowing the roar that threatened to escape, Eren whined softly and shook as hot release eclipsed all else, comrades disappearing into blurs of meaningless shapes. Skin crawling with delight, he let out a low hiss, orgasm hitting with force and muscles tensing as newly sourced trousers were soiled, sticky fluid soaking into fabric. 

"L…Levi…Sir…ahhh…" His words were barely there, airy and light as he was graced with five last pushes, intense, violent shoves causing yet more cum to leak out, joining the already damp cloth. "Ohhhh fuck…" Withdrawing, the Corporal wiped his hand against the kid's black top, grimace on his face instinctively. 

"…the rest of your day. Dismissed." Perfect timing. As those around them strolled away to enjoy their apparently free afternoon, Levi stepped back and gazed upon the destroyed person he'd violated, the slumped shoulders and weak knees, bowed head and the way his chest heaved for oxygen. Erwin approached, concern in his serious stare. "Everything ok over here?"

"All fine, Commander. He's just tired from all of those fucking tests. Brat needs a lie down." 

"Of course. Eren, you know how important your abilities are. We just need to press on and do what we can. Hange will be needing you today I'm afraid, report to her lab…"

"Did you not just hear me?" A silver glare challenged dangerously, snarled voice dark. "He needs to rest, not be poked and prodded." Making a noise like a small animal, Eren didn't miss the complete hypocrisy of his superior's statement and the large man looked over with worry. 

"I suppose you're right. Take the day off like the others. Recuperate." 

"Thank…thank you Sir…" Lingering to inspect the crumbling form of the youngest, Erwin frowned and shook his head. Perhaps the experiments were a tad invasive. As he left, Levi leant in again and mumbled softly to the boy. 

"You can thank me later, too." Striding away, he felt self assured but also pissed, angry at the amount of shit the kid had to go through almost daily. It took it's toll - frequent nose bleeds, loss of memory, fatigue, all factors which the pale man wanted to take away, let the guy have as normal a life as possible in this kind of world. 

The puddle of humanity that resembled Eren remained in place, limbs useless and loose as the rush of his climax crept over tingling flesh. Having everyone watch whilst he was brutally fingered felt incredible, their dirty little secret so brazen and on the verge of being discovered, a factor that made him shiver and smile. No one saw, though; that would surely signal the end of this whole thing and he wasn't ready to wave goodbye. 

Shuffling out with a buzz around his being, the tanned youth failed to notice one stare that followed his progress, one set of eyes that had seen the whole thing unfold before them. 

~~~~~~

Boredom had set in, rain outside rendering the day off as useless as a chocolate teapot. Most of the soldiers sat in their rooms, some joining others to stare out the window at the bleak landscape, any plans of a trip to town quashed by bad weather. Quarrels broke out, tempers flared and more than a handful of the corps spent some time alone, although none were anywhere near as vigorous as Eren's usual escapades - if you had hours to waste, why not do so in search of relaxation?

That lack of anything to do brought visitors, both welcome and uninvited, enjoyable and resented. Levi fell into the latter of each category, paperwork that had been left to the last minute piled up on his desk as he scowled over the words and numbers, knowing that the Commander would be by to collect it soon. Steely shards tried to burn through the pages, force then to disappear and leave him in peace, however they remained, black lines fading into one dark mass as he struggled to concentrate. It was becoming difficult, mind wandering and he tapped the wooden surface with his pen, teeth grit as he sighed. About to give up completely, a knock sounded at the door and he stiffened, weighing up his options. 

He could cease everything, or just let them come in. Going for the second choice, a low growl advised that entry was granted. Erwin was early, far too optimistic and Levi shook his head, lips pressed tightly together as the person under his desk didn't break rhythm, gratitude for the earlier liaison in progress. Eren knew he was hidden by the low sides and continued hungrily sucking as footsteps got close. The pale man looked up at the new arrival as a mouth left his shaft, teen now licking up and down the sides, trailing deliciously and he twitched, leg moving of it's own accord as trousers sat in a pool around his ankles. 

"Making any headway with those orders?" The Corporal swore he heard a tiny laugh from below at a particular word, crotch pushed upwards slightly in reprimand as he placed elbows on the desk, leaning over and hoping he still had the power of coherent speech. It would be fine, he told himself, totally calm as long as that shit didn't…

Just at the wrong moment, Eren placed plump lips around the head of his cock, tongue cupping the underside as he applied a divine amount of vacuum, nails digging into thighs as they were pushed further apart, whole erection swallowed up without warning. "Yes!" Nodding, Levi pointed to the ink and struggled to keep the moan at bay. "I'm getting there." 

"Well, once you're finished, take a break. You've been under pressure for too long, Levi." Irritatingly, Erwin sat at the chair opposite, open and friendly face replacing his business expression and he smiled warmly. "I know you're itching to get out there and do something useful. It must be hard." Again, there was that small amount of air expelled through nostrils and the hidden male smiled around solid flesh, taking care not to make any slurping noises. 

When he'd come looking for his superior, he didn't last long before he took offence to being ignored and quickly ended up crawling to where he now was, grumbles and weak protests made as hands ripped the guy's pants down. Currently, a knee to his body gently alerted him and he slowed, gripping tight to the base of Levi's member and gracing it with languid laps. The one on the receiving end held a blue stare seriously. "It's fine, Erwin. I just…need to get this done…"

"If you say so. But I won't take no for an answer. When you're done, relax."

"Whatever." Sensing the tall man standing, Eren read that as a signal to commence his deep motions, hearing a strained sound from above and a warning from another. 

"I mean it, Levi."

"I said alright. Now piss off and let me get on with my work." Laughing lightly at his inimitable way of communicating, the blonde walked out, shutting the door and as his stride faded, all hell broke loose. "Eren you fuck, I nearly shot my load in front of him…shit…I don't want to see those eyebrows when I'm getting sucked off!" No answer was given and the short male sat back, gaze down at the teal orbs that gleamed upwards. "Holy fuck…" Grabbing a fistful of hair, Levi pulled the kid onto his cock, hips thrusting feverishly. "You'd better be ready for this…filthy little shit…oh fuck…" 

Holding onto the desk with his free hand, the Corporal snarled as the end got near, stomach begging to let go and fill the boy's throat once more. Watching the show between his legs, silver puddles clouded over in lust, shots bursting through his body as he noticed Eren jerking over his own erection, hand faded by the speed and he licked his lips. "You close?" A blink. "Gonna come for me, disgusting fucking hooker?" Another longer blink, one which gave the go ahead to switch off and let pleasure take control. Panting wildly, Levi shoved himself in strongly, the arousing whines below increasing in volume and reaching the point of no return. 

The brunette held back, needing the sound of his leader before he'd allow himself to unravel and it arrived, groans and expletives in that silky drawl as his mouth was fucked relentlessly, long cry accompanied by sprays of warmth on his tongue and Eren let his neck go slack, man above doing the work in that respect. The male on the seat pulled up using his grip on brown locks, teen's face contorted in gratification, cum spilling from his open lips that babbled through gasps of air. 

"Shit…Levi…" Incoherent mumbles followed and the still alight Corporal picked the larger body up, throwing it back on the wooden top with ease so the kid lay on the desk, legs dangling over the edge and he dipped down, batting a fist away and taking the engorged shaft just as had been offered to him, suction tight and harsh. White hands on caramel thighs, he saw the one beneath sit up, gazing upon the sight with disbelief. Eren couldn't understand how someone could feel so good, the hums of enjoyment running across his skin and he lost sense of anything but the hot mouth working it's magic. Fuck, he was on point. "Sir…fuck…yes Sir…yea…oh yea…!" Bucking up, the teen released with a cry, breathy yell bouncing off the brick walls as Levi took it all down with greedy swallows. 

Regaining composure, the two stood, pants still down and smirks on flushed faces as they closed the gap, messy kiss ensuing. Finally, the shorter of the pair drew back, fetching a cloth from a never ending supply and passed it over, letting the other clean up first. A giggle was given along with a whispered explanation. "Shit Sir…you're damn talented." Raised brows were given as the towel changed hands, trousers secured and chests able to draw in air normally.

"I do have my uses, Eren." The use of his name twice in ten minutes caused sparks inside, large grin on youthful features. 

"I'll say." Looking down, he noticed the smudged ledger and laughed. "Oops, sorry." 

"Never mind. You'll probably have ink on your fucking ass, though." Chuckling at the possibility, the taller male readjusted his hair as his superior sat, pen in hand once more. Shuffling awkwardly, Eren spoke. 

"Can…can I stay for a bit please?" Levi glanced up - it would be nice to have his company for something non-sexual and shrugged, sniffing once. 

"If you want." The chair which had been occupied recently by Erwin was dragged round, shifter sitting by his side and pointing at the paper, head laying lazily on his elder's upper arm.

"What's that?"

"This is what we have, what we want and what we need." 

"Why do we have so many hammers and nails?"

"Fuck knows. Maybe in case we feel like building new barracks." The kid sighed and nuzzled in closer, contentment joining the fuzzy feeling as he watched the Corporal going about his business, steady hand filling in boxes and Eren's eyes began to drop, exhausted by his day so far. Grey orbs flicked to one side, small smile given at the sight of a now slumbering form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cold shower*


	6. Guardianship

Armin ran through corridors, regretting being cornered by the Commander earlier and now he had a message to relay, one which was simple enough but he had a good reason to feel awkward - what he'd seen earlier in the main hall was emblazoned on his mind, image of his friend being…being touched so openly, brought metaphorically to his knees in front of everyone. Eren hadn't been the last to join the meeting, the small blonde was in fact behind, yet stayed hidden, watching the seriously depraved act unfold. And now he had to face the one responsible. Sure, his childhood buddy obviously wanted the attention, all that flirting and nonsense behaviour made it clear, however he was a young headstrong teen, not a fully grown and relatively high ranking member of the military. But it looked hot, tempting and in honesty, the scene had caused more than a little stir down below.

Physically shaking off the mixed feelings, Armin approached his goal and rushed forwards, brain on other matters as he pushed straight in, usual manners forgotten and door flung open. Beginning to let his given task out in a flurry of words, the information got stuck in his throat, mental state unprepared for the sight which met his entry. Steely eyes glared over, pale man slumped down and back in the chair casually, left arm leant over the top as Eren snuggled into his chest on the same side, upper limb thrown across a white shirt, fast asleep. Levi was trailing fingers through chocolate strands, fingers that had recently been doing something a million miles away from that level of care. It looked like he was hugging the brunette, curled around and playing with his hair like nothing was amiss. 

The Corporal didn't stop, remained in place and kept a stony expression, speaking quietly so as not to wake the one in slumber. "Heard of knocking, Arlert?"

"S-sorry Sir I…" Pausing, the timid youth was lost for words, cheeks flushed and burning brightly. 

"Compared to what you may have witnessed earlier, this is nothing, correct?" So he knew? Levi knew someone was watching but carried on?

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Stop squeaking, brat. You'll wake him up." Softer grey orbs glanced down, a gentleness easing the often tense face for a second and then it was back to normal, half-lidded scowl offered to the newcomer. Armin floundered, unsure what to make of this all and simply gaped, astute mind seized up and incapable of coherent thought processes. What was going on? 

"Umm…Sir…Commander…office…" 

"Make fucking sense or leave." 

"Erwin Sir. Needs to see you. Erm, now." 

"Dismissed." Never had one word sounded so sweet and the soldier ran, ran so hard and fast as he tried to put as much distance between himself and the situation as possible, thoughts spinning and joined by memories of earlier events, ones which did a number of things to him. 

Levi sighed and looked again at the peaceful body that lay on his - he'd spotted Armin in the mess hall, of course, but the size of his eyes denoted something along the lines of abject fear so he felt safe in the knowledge that nothing would be said out of sheer embarrassment. Right now, the issue was more around how to get Eren somewhere to continue his restful sleep. Plotting the best course of action, the Corporal slid his right arm under strong thighs, scooping the shifter up in a fluid movement to minimise disruption as he carried the heavy yet manageable load to his adjoining bedroom. A faint murmur came from the passenger and he stopped, waiting for it to subside before continuing on his way. 

Gently, Levi laid his charge on pristine sheets, making a mental note to rouse him before dinner - he needed to keep up his strength as experiments would resume in earnest tomorrow. Brushing through brown hair, the porcelain skinned man removed the messy mop from a handsome face and smiled - perfect. It would have been all too easy to stay there, drinking in the sight until he became lost in it, drowning and breathless, but duty called. Slipping out quietly, he strode towards his superior's office and snorted a small laugh at the dichotomy; vulgar and curt, offensive and cutting however once it had all been said and done, his heart came to the fore and made him soft and caring, protective and ensnared by one particular little shit who had his own personal duality. How someone could be an horrific flirt one minute then a blushing heap the next was delightful, a warming fact to hold tightly to in times of doubt - Eren was just as split as Levi felt. 

As the second-hand order was fulfilled that late afternoon, a struggle progressed in private, terrified yet excited cadet pacing his room. Luckily no one he shared with was here, all off doing whatever there was to be done on a stormy day and Armin just couldn't stop thinking about what he'd witnessed, wondered what it would feel like to be taken in such a way. Not by the Corporal though, he didn't have that kind of desire but was there an element of jealousy there? Did he want his friend all to himself? Shaking his head, the blonde forbade that thought and moved on - it was just hormonal lust, that was all, a curiosity which seemed to want to be answered. Yet how? He couldn't exactly go asking for it and wouldn't know who to request it from anyway. 

Also, he wasn't wholly comfortable with doing it on his own so instead decided to get rid of any tension the old fashioned way, back on the bed and eyes closed as he quickly worked on his almost painful erection. 

~~~~~~

Rain still fell the next morning, gloomy atmosphere painting the entire corps with weather related depression. By the time Levi had finished his apparently important talk with Erwin yesterday, the sleeper had gone from his bedroom, hunger evidently having woken the brunette and he regretted not being there when he rose, although not entirely sure why. Sighing, he filled in yet more forms, a result of the meeting and rested his head in a hand, onyx hair trailed in between fingers. Being stuck here was excruciating and all he wanted was to get out and do something, anything other than this menial task and his patience started to wear thin - it was during these kinds of moods that the need to mess came shining through, mischief born from boredom and exasperation. 

Placing the pen down, he scowled at nothing in particular, nails drumming against the desk top as he wondered where Eren was right now. Probably in the lab, he guessed, Hange having been deemed capable enough to oversee everything but he had his doubts, ones which the Commander didn't share and therefore made him sit here and fill in shitty paperwork. He'd had enough, unable to remain still and the pale man stood, taking a deep breath before starting to hunt the kid down. 

He wasn't in the lab. Wasn't in the mess hall. Wasn't fucking about with his friends. Shitty glasses was nowhere to be seen either, a fact which made him nervous. Chewing at his bottom lip, Levi swept to the basement, muttering to himself that this had better be where the brat was hiding, simply chilling out before lunch or perhaps indulging in a favourite pastime. That last image burnt into his mind, the Corporal wrenched the door open - Eren was indeed on the bed but not fisting round his cock, no. Instead he was flat out and shivering, face pained as he looked over to see who had arrived. Green eyes shone in the perpetually dark room and he struggled to sit up, arms weak and exhausted. 

The older of the two rushed in, door closed and secure, stare serious and tinged with distress, as was his voice. "What happened?"

"I…shit…I pushed too hard…" By the teen's side in an instant, Levi sat and eased the other back down, gently lying him onto the mattress with concern. 

"You pushed too hard or that freak did?" 

"It was me…honest…" Feeling the boy's forehead, his temperature was normal at least and silver shards gazed down as brown locks were stroked back, nails running over his scalp like he had done during their first heated encounter, however this was completely opposite to that day. 

"Don't be stupid, Eren. You can't do that again, hear me?"

"But…"

"No. Take care of yourself, idiot." Fully aware of how hot headed he could be, Levi smiled lightly and kept up his calming ministrations. "You able to get something to eat?"

"I…probably not." 

"Come on. I'll help." 

Wordless during the whole event, every pair of eyes were on the latest additions to the noon meal, soldier held up by his superior, arm round strong shoulders as he was led to a table and deposited with care. The short male then marched to obtain food, piling it up high and delivering it to his subordinate, tray placed down as the Corporal sat by the youth's right hand. No one dared say a thing, just watched dumbfounded as Levi cut through the thick stew, larger pieces of vegetable sliced into manageable lumps and he put a spoon in Eren's hand, mumbled whispers between the pair unheard. 

"Can you lift it?"

"Yes, shit…I don't need you to feed me!" Blushing hard, teal orbs stayed down as he glared into the bowl, half enjoying the attention from this man but also hating how damn mothered he felt. "I'm not a baby."

"I know. But spilling that everywhere is just going to piss me off."

"Alright, I'll be careful then. Fuck." Grumbling, he scooped the now bitesize pieces and did his best to stop his muscles shaking, aftereffects of shifting extending to every part of his body. Luckily this didn't last long, a few hours and he'd be back to normal and those around had seen it all before - what they hadn't seen, however, was the scrutinizing observation, how close the often fearsome male was to the one in his care and the strange kind of squabble they'd just held in hushed tones. Steel flashes were cast around the room, challenging anyone to speak up, just be so fucking idiotic and say a single word and every person he locked onto flicked their eyes to the floor, not eager for punishment. 

Pretty soon and the whole place was silent bar the sounds of eating, all heads down and when Erwin walked through, he paused to take in the scene, quickly finding the only one still sitting up straight. Quizzical brows were raised, thick and always immaculate, a gesture which was met by a tiny shrug. The Commander knew it had something to do with Levi but just shook his head, enjoying the peace. 

Once the interesting lunch was over, any rain had ceased and training began, all soldiers out to get involved in muddy activities - not all, actually. A particular individual was missing and gossip spread through those sparring. 

"Well what would you call it? I'm telling you, it's weird."

"Jean, he's just being nice." Stamping down the recollection of masturbating to the topic of conversation, Armin flushed slightly as he spoke. 

"Nice? Since when was Mr Moody nice, Armin?!"

"Maybe Eren wasn't well?" Mikasa joined in, jumping to their defence but internally seething over the proximity of the two earlier. "Give it a rest."

"Look, all I know is that they have some sort of unhealthy relationship." 

"I said give it a rest, Kirstein. You want to get knocked on your back?"

"From you Ackerman, anything." As was the norm, another scuffle broke out, hidden under the pretence of physical exercise and those in charge didn't bat an eyelid, merely joined in with laughter as Jean was floored in seconds, wet soil staining his clothes. 

Away from any altercations, the ones who had become the subjects of discussion sat in the Corporal's room, one sullen and downcast. "You didn't have to lock me in. I'm fine." Sulking didn't quite meet the standards of this person's demeanour, pout in place as he swung his legs from the edge of the bed as it's owner stood before him. 

"It's my job to make sure you're ok. Look after your well being. Keep you in check. If I say you need rest, you rest. If I say you need to wash, you wash. I control you."

"That's not fair!"

"How? Tell me, would you rather I just said fuck it, let them take you and do what they want?" Silence. "No. I didn't think so. Now do as you're fucking told." Emerald hues glared upwards in defiance, cheeky grin creeping in slowly. 

"You know I always do what I'm told." 

"Is that so?" 

"Try me." Eren felt a hundred times better, any shadow of discomfort gone like a breeze had washed it all away and he leant back, stretching his figure out to put it all on show. Levi smirked, amused by the switch in behaviour and felt a knot forming in his stomach - could this be the chance he'd been waiting for? Show the kid exactly what else he was capable of? Fucking right it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no smut, apologies for that, but all will be rewarded next chapter ;)


	7. Endurance

As the door was locked against any intruders, Eren gulped and wondered what was about to happen. He'd been bold admittedly, challenging Levi to test his ability to obey orders without question but the way in which the pale man prowled towards him was predatory, silver eyes sparkling with intent and sexual desire. The sight was arousing yet worrying, gazes locked as the youngest gripped onto the sheets in anticipation, ready but nervous. Clenching his grasp, the youth stared up open-mouthed, something which was taken advantage of as a finger was thrust inside and he sucked instinctively. 

"Hmm. That's a good little slut. Now strip." Leaping up, Eren moved quickly to comply, sure that today would be the day that Levi finally snapped and gave in. The brunette had messed around in the past, however technically remained a virgin and the prospect of losing that here and now burned vibrant in his mind as clothes were tossed to the side. Grey orbs looked on in approval, the already weeping tip of the boy's cock standing proud and just begging for attention. "On your back." Heart pounding, the teen flew to obey and threw himself to the mattress as he watched the other male get closer; not just closer, he was fucking crawling slowly up the bed over his naked body, onyx hair falling in strands to frame a delicate, beautiful face. 

"Ohhhh shit…" He was most certainly being stalked, sized up for what he expected to be the end of this torturous teasing. The Corporal's dark shirt and pants were still in place, shoes even remaining on as he loomed over Eren, lips almost touching and the heat from the man above radiated down through his garments. A tiny kiss was placed on a waiting mouth, whimper of satisfaction coming from the exposed male which turned to impatience as contact disappeared, only to reconnect on his neck, sloppy smacks applied with enthusiasm. Reaching out, Levi took the kid's wrists and stretched his arms up above his head, holding down the strong limbs whilst blowing warm breath into his ear. 

"Don't move." Releasing his grip, the pale man pressed onto the figure underneath and ran his nails down eager flesh, forearms then biceps, all the way across ribs and came to rest on a toned waist, digging in slightly as he bit and nibbled at the boy's lobe. Struggling to keep in place, Eren squeezed his eyes shut, doing everything within his control to hold the position, not grab out like he wanted to and shit, did he want to - it would've been easier to be tied up, at least then he wouldn't be fighting to keep his hands where ordered, a hard task now that a palm was making it's way back up, ghosting over a nipple. The brunette bucked with a moan, groin thrusting into another equally solid one, pressure applied in unison from above. 

Levi pinched at the exposed bud, twisting slightly and the sound he forced from the figure on the sheets was so luscious he could almost taste it, throaty growl raw and unfiltered. Changing position, the Corporal slid his open mouth across the soldier's, not quite making contact and trailing dark locks that tickled Eren's cheeks, tongue now paying attention to his collar bone as teeth clamped down, marking property. The youngest of the two called out as his skin became bruised, no doubt purple welt serving as a memento of what should be an afternoon to remember, a badge which he would wear with pride. 

It was getting difficult to remain sane, kisses peppering one side now as the pale man got lower, wet noises joining the shameless yelps that just kept falling from the prone male's very soul. Levi made sure to lick and lap everywhere possible, moving left to right and back again, savouring the flavour of extreme desire. Humming into toned abs, he ensured that the teen's erection was avoided in his exploration, leaning up on sturdy arms and curling his neck to reach the trembling body under him. Passing over the throbbing shaft, he allowed some raven strands to stroke across the moist slit, feather-like and barely there, a twitch and sordid groan given in response. The eldest was impressed - not once had the youngest participant moved from the prescribed stance, hands scrabbling at the flat and featureless headboard for something to grab hold of, but the action was futile. 

A harsh push to the thighs opened Eren's legs further, an unprincipled mewl of anticipation rattling around the room, shifter waiting and wondering what would befall him next. Pausing, Levi drew out the already excruciating cessation of touch and smirked; now to turn up the heat. The youth shouted his superior's name as a kiss was lightly offered, right on the highly sensitive hole that had been fingered recently yet this felt remarkably different - gentle and sensuous instead of rough and needy. "Fuck! Shit Levi…oh my…fuck…" Wriggling, the brunette wished for nothing more than to be able to reach down and take his own cock in hand, add that sensation to the now faster moving motions below but he daren't, breaking the rule would end this, surely. 

Eating the kid's entrance with deep growls, the Corporal held onto powerful legs, keeping a gyrating form at bay as he practically devoured the spasming pink circle, tongue swirling and lips sucking, caressing, enveloping. Eren gulped and panted out his breaths, hips rocking in time with the incredible pace below, a crown of jet black hair in view. "Levi…Levi…" A vibration of 'mmm?' in question poured through his being, accompanying hungry sounds almost animal in nature. "It's too much….nghaaaahh…please…" On that one word, the male in charge stopped and stood, gazing upon what he'd just produced - a totally fucked and wobbling mess, sweaty figure trembling from the toes all the way to still raised finger tips, asshole twitching. 

The recent receiver gave a low sob, eyes tearing up in frustration, stuck between arousal and anger as a purred explanation was offered. "I've got shit to do. Sort yourself out if you want, be my guest. But you do not leave that bed until I allow it." Eren snarled back, chest tight and muscles on edge as he responded. 

"Are you fucking insane?" 

"No. Perfectly lucid." Green eyes burned through salt water, teeth bared and he started to laugh, unhinged completely as he got onto his knees in a swift movement, sitting up and shaft in hand. 

"Fine. But I'm gonna make your sheets all dirty then." Levi smirked, standing close and he raised a thin brow. 

"Would expect nothing less from a disgusting harlot like you. Do what you have to, nasty little fuck." Teal flashed and a wholly corrupt rumble came from the boy's throat, sexual requirement well beyond the boundary of dismissal. Strong and fast, he started to pull at his aching member, sneering at the commanding officer from under a scowl. Leaning over and supporting his weight with the other palm, Eren angled correctly to ensure he would direct his orgasm at the fabric, sinister smile on his lips. The voyeur didn't give a shit, this kid would be laying on it for the remaining hours in his session of sweet torture and he listened intently to the ragged noises, high pitched squeals interspersed with harsh yells that signalled an impending end. 

"Fuck…yes…ohhhh yea…you shitty tease..."

"Shut it, bitch. Hurry up. I'm getting tired of this." A shining white light in his irises exposed the statement as a blatant lie, shorter man entranced by the act. As expected, it didn't take long before the soldier was unravelling beautifully, flesh quivering and air sucked in through a slack mouth. Levi saw the change, the cloud of release and nodded in approval as a final choked scream announced his climax, fluid spraying forth in thick strands to land on cloth, beads of cum sprinkled on a caramel fist. Swallowing back the need to attend to his own situation, the Corporal huffed a small laugh as Eren went to climb off. "Didn't I say you can't leave the bed unless I explicitly give permission, brat?"

"Wha?" Still in the dizzying land of gratification, the naked man froze, eyes wide in disbelief. "You meant that?"

"Every word. Take a nap. Do some sit ups. Whatever. Just don't distract me." Striding away, he realised this hadn't been thought through completely, uncomfortable pressure in his underwear chastising him with every step. Once on the chair, he shuffled about, clamping legs together and thinking of anything horrific and neutral he could conjure up - Erwin's ridiculous eyebrows, that one cadet's perspiration problem, the politician who had touched him, Hange in general. Satisfied with his efforts, paperwork commenced. 

Around an hour passed in relative silence, the odd twist and turn heard from the adjoining room until Eren broke. "Levi, I'm bored." Shaking his head, the one addressed wondered how even when complaining, this youth could sound so fucking edible. Picking at the stitching on a pillowcase, a restless human lay on his stomach, head in hand and fully fed up. "Leeeeeeviiiiii!" Whinging incessantly, the brown haired male kicked his feet through the air and hoped this would have an impact. 

Ten minutes later and still nothing, so he rolled over, knees up and soles on the mattress. "Leeeeeviiiii-ah!" 

"Fuck off." 

"But I'm so bored! Can't I help you?"

"No." Pen down, the porcelain skinned man sighed and hesitated, ready for the next instalment. He wasn't kept for long. 

"Come in here, you know you want to." Juvenile to smutty in a few seconds. Unbelievable. Taking evasive action, Levi rose, key in hand. 

"I'm going to get dinner. And I'll know if you left that fucking bed." A door slamming and lock turning confirmed that yes, the Corporal was sadistically cruel and Eren loved every bit of it. 

Scooping up some food, the scowling male easily ignored any stares and whispers - he was used to it, hearing hissed observations which usually revolved around how small he was in real life, incredulous gasps on his size. None of it made any difference, he'd still kick each and every one of their asses in a fight whilst defending their shitty homes from destruction so he tried to let it slide, brush away the sometimes hurtful comments and stand confidently. The current audience knew better than to say anything along those lines, well aware of Levi's unrivalled power and instead chattered about the main talking point in the corps today.

"Maybe he's locked him up again?"

"Or Eren might've shifted at the wrong time?"

"Like when, Connie?"

"I dunno Jean. Maybe in bed?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Chill Mikasa."

"I think he's just exhausted after the experiments, someone needs to take care of him." Armin, always the romantic at heart but now he functioned with an added aside of 'holy shit what did I see and how do I process this?' for good measure. "Think about it. Any time someone wanted to harm Eren or threaten him, who is it that stepped in?" No one spoke after that, simply sat in quiet contemplation at the truth. 

Erwin materialised by his Corporal's side, muttering softly. "Where's Eren?" Throwing more bread on a plate, the one addressed grumbled his reply. 

"He can't move." 

"What? Why?" Gulping back the need to confess, Levi stifled a smirk and stared up into noble blue eyes. 

"Those tests are getting too much." Unable to retain any composure, he turned and marched away, leaving behind a group of people who were deep in virtuous thoughts as his grew more degenerate by the minute. 

Back upstairs, he let himself in and placed the sustenance on his desk, picking at a few bits for himself and lazily glancing over some numbers, pretending to count them up with a nod. No sound came from the other room and he made a concerted effort to keep his head facing away, paying no heed to the naked figure on the bed. Extra items were obtained from a drawer and added to the pile. Almost able to count down the seconds until peace was shattered, the pale man smiled as that childish tone crept in, meeker than before. 

"Levi? I'm hungry." Well, the boy did need his strength after all. Strolling through, he brought the dish and laid it carefully on the sheets, waiting figure cross-legged and excited at the prospect of eating. Lifting some bread, Levi tore a small morsel apart and held it out, sitting beside his charge. 

"There you go." A blush appeared, tilted head querying the gesture. 

"You actually want to feed me?"

"I need to see how good you can be. No fucking crumbs." Eren narrowed his glare, unsure of what to do at first and then decided to go for it, why not? If this was all part of the game, foreplay almost, then he would rise to the challenge. Opening his mouth, he slowly took the offered lump, making sure to run his lips across skin, green hues never breaking from steely slits. It seemed to be acceptable as the male next to him became somewhat unfocused, orbs twinkling with bright lust. Another pinch of food was gathered, this time one collected from hiding and an order was delivered. "Close your eyes." Obeyed without argument, the Corporal parted his own lips in wonder as the second piece slid onto a waiting tongue. 

"Oh shit…what…what is that?" 

"It's a kind of dessert. Made from sugar and milk." 

"It…it…" The teen could barely breathe - never had he tasted anything so sweet in his life and he let the soft treat dissolve, not wanting to speed up the process. Levi watched carefully as the ecstasy on handsome features grew into something resembling true happiness. Finally, it was gone and the youth opened his lids, pout in place. "Is there any more?"

"Not yet. Need to eat your meat first."

"There's meat too?" More spoils from being molested, but the oldest participant of the bizarre meal wouldn't expand on that, just mumbled that the kitchens had been blessed with a generous gift. Spoonfuls were presented and taken gladly yet cleanly, leaving Eren clear in the distinct realisation that he was being toyed with, however he didn't mind - groundwork was being laid for the main event.


	8. Change Of Scenery

After being fed an entire meal, Eren had been ordered to shower. Thoroughly. Not knowing if this was simply a cleanliness issue at play or something more, the brunette made sure to get everywhere possible, soap used to the point of wasteful behaviour but he had to do it well, cover his body in the scented suds from top to bottom - in between toes, behind ears, special attention paid to a particular area that he hoped would be treated with the same close contact. 

Drying off in the bedroom, private washing area meaning he was kept contained at all times, the teen noticed his clothes laying on the mattress, neatly displayed and ready to wear. With a frown, he picked up his boxers and shouted through. "Shall I get dressed?"

"Unless you want to streak down the fucking hallways, I suggest yes." He hadn't expected that response and sullenly shoved feet through respective holes, pants in place along with his casual top. It was all over, apparently. Running hands through wet chocolate locks, Eren blindly sorted his look, practised motions returning the messy yet intentional hair to normal and he jumped, knock at the main door startling him from his epic sulk. Green eyes flashed with fear as he poked his head through the interior exit, questioning gaze urgently asking for instructions. None were given, only a smirk and Levi leant back in his chair, legs crossed as he called out to whoever it was to enter.

Heart in his mouth, the youth shrank back, hiding behind the wooden entry and sneaking a look as Erwin strode in, uniform swapped in favour of a more relaxed appearance - white shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows and what seemed like pyjama bottoms above dark blue slippers, ones that bore a crest belonging to a noble family in the deepest part of the walls. Granted, it was getting late but the Commander shuffling through corridors in night wear? That was just weird. 

Silver discs flicked down with amusement, smile in the stare which didn't yet make it as far as his mouth. "Another gift from your friends?" The final word was soaked in mischief, double meaning clear and Eren frowned as the blonde sighed and sank into a seat, item creaking under the weight. 

"Let's not go there, Levi. But it does lead on nicely…" The voices were too hushed for Eren to make them out fully after that, just the body language could be deciphered and he craned forward, noting Erwin's slumped form and the Corporal's stiffer one - the pale man's face was somewhere between boredom and anger, one which increasingly switched to the latter as a rumbling tone continued. He'd seen that expression before when a day of shifting resulted in totally incapacitating himself, the following twenty four hours spent regenerating; anger wasn't the correct word really, irritated concern would perhaps be better and the brunette pressed further out to try and catch a snippet of conversation. He needn't have bothered as a loud retort bounced off the walls, discussion now up a few decibels. 

"No way, Erwin." 

"It's not a negotiation."

"I said no. Why would I let those fucks get their dirty hands on him?"

"They wouldn't. It's purely to show good faith, Levi."

"Good faith?" The shorter male was standing now and Eren began to breathe faster, cheeks flushing as he realised what they were talking about. "What good faith? Eren isn't a toy to be wheeled out for favours and money, you prick." The subject of the chat puffed up with pride as he was defended once more by his superior, despite the fact that someone seemed to want to touch him. 

"I assure you, that is not my intention…"

"I'm coming."

"Sorry, what?" 

"I'm not letting that kid out of my fucking sight, even if it does mean putting myself in the firing line."

"Are you saying you don't trust me to do that?" Now Erwin was on his feet, two guys squaring up in the adjoining office area and the soldier grinned, fully enjoying the protective nature of the one who had cruelly teased him earlier, fed him, looked after him…even cared for him, left a bruise on his collar bone that he absent mindedly touched lightly in reverence. 

"I don't trust THEM Erwin, not a single one of those shits." Silence prevailed as stares were connected in quiet argument and the tallest sat again, defeated. 

"Ok, fine. We'll all go."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." That finished Levi off, news causing intense wrath and he kicked the desk, foot connecting strongly with furniture in a thump of annoyance. 

"Why so fucking soon? I just got back?"

"And this operation needs funds, in case you'd forgotten?" The reply was grumbled and couldn't be translated as the volume decreased again and Eren started to wonder what was in store for him tomorrow. 

Not long after, the Commander had left, slippers scuffing and causing a tiny laugh from hiding, disposition not matched by the person who mumbled and paced around. Expletives and growls came from the dark haired male, head down and features bleak as the other occupant came out of hiding. "What's going on, Levi?"

"Fucking trip again. This time that giant wants to take you, show them our prize possession."

"But you'll be there to protect me, right?" Leaning on the door frame, Eren wiggled his brows and tilted his head, arms crossed in what he intended to be a seductive pose. Almost dismissing his foul mood that had descended, the Corporal glanced over with a smirk before reality set in. 

"You have no idea what they're like. Trust me." He sighed, desire to tease now a non-existent memory. "You'd better go get some rest. We've got an early start in the morning."

"So…" The teen paused, tapping his toe on the floor and looking sheepish. "I have to leave?" As much as Levi wanted to keep the kid here and subject him to excruciating sexual taunting, the recent news rendered him incapable of anything more than sleep.  
"Yes." Eren sensed the split in demeanour but said nothing more, aware of why this was occurring - he might have usually been incredibly head strong, crashing through life without a second thought but with his commanding officer it felt different, like a connection of some kind. Shaking off just how weak and cliché that sounded, he made for the door. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then? How long are we going for?"

"Probably a few days. Don't pack a whole bunch of shit, I'm not carrying it for you, brat." Joining his house-guest for the day, Levi got close, eyes staring up into teal pools as he placed an unwavering hand on a strong waist, pulling the boy near. "And behave yourself." Lips ghosted over tanned skin, exposed neck sought out instantly and he heard a whimper, electricity shooting through his previously solemn soul. Speaking quietly, the Corporal nuzzled into warm flesh. "No one else can lay a fucking finger on you. You're mine to play with." Gentle touches became suddenly harsh, mouth latched on tight as suction was applied near Eren's shoulder, yet another mark offered. 

"Oh fuck…yea…" Shudders of pleasure spilled across his whole body, sound of the end coming in a wet pop as a tongue trailed over the new trophy. Both knew it would be gone by sunrise, ability to heal quicker than a normal human meaning that the memento was going to disappear but Levi smirked - he'd have that flawless skin back again soon. 

~~~~~~

The entire journey was narrated by gripes and moans, short and furious man pissed beyond belief. Three of them in full uniform were squashed into a tiny carriage, a box usually employed for one, perhaps two passengers yet here they sat, a trio of men wedged together along with luggage. Erwin now and again admonished the complaints but eventually gave up, deciding just to let the background drawl continue as for the hundredth time an elbow to his ribs was passed off as 'accidental'. 

Eren was having the time of his life, wide grin on his face as he watched the world fly by, making comments on what he'd seen or how one day he'd like to visit a particular town or store - it was like sitting with a hyperactive puppy. 

"Look! Sir look! What's that?"

"A horse, Eren."

"No Levi, not that…that!"

"It's gone now. Tell me quicker next fucking time." Not even making an attempt to spy the object of excitement, the angry male crossed his legs, kicking the Commander in the ankle with a tiny smirk as a squeal came from the other side, brunette pressed against the window. 

"Levi! Sir!"

"Want me to open it so you can hang out? Would give me more sodding room in here."

"Yes please!"

"Tch. I was fucking joking, idiot." Shaking his head, he struggled to equate this chattering ball of childish energy with the naked teen making seriously depraved noises on his bed yesterday. Opting to shut it all out, grey eyes closed and he leant back, relatively smooth part of the roads meaning a shift into more salubrious surroundings and therefore the penultimate portion of their travels. As if in confirmation, the large blonde shifted with difficulty and gave an order. 

"We'll be arriving soon. Sort yourselves out before we meet with our hosts." Referring to the creased and dishevelled appearance of the youngest of the small group, Erwin shot Levi a look which pleaded for assistance, like one parent would do when asking the other to get their offspring in check. He was answered by a quiet snort of disdain and the cart came to a halt, vibrations still running through their bones despite the lack of movement. 

"Where are we staying? Are we sharing a room? Can I choose my bed first? Is…"

"Eren? Shut up."

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." Gulping back the need to give the chastising Corporal a cheeky pinch on the ass, Eren instead smiled and took advantage of an eyeful of said backside as it wriggled to disembark from their vehicle. Once out, bags in hand, the three men found themselves beside a hostel of sorts, a building which had been Erwin's lodgings last time, one that was owned and occupied by a person close to the political elite. Any affairs or sordid liaisons usually took place here as no word would ever leave the edifice, proprietor trusted to keep things to himself - it resulted in large tips and repeat business, so he had good reason to keep his mouth shut. 

It had been recommended for it's comfort and peace, something which unfortunately didn't turn out to be wholly true - it could be raucous and rowdy and the real intent behind the suggestion was much more sinister, however now he'd used this facility for less than savoury escapades, he felt a duty to retain his patronage at the establishment. Taking a deep breath, he led the others in, awkward nod given to the well-dressed hotelier. 

"Back again so soon, Smith?"

"No rest for the wicked." Exchanging money for keys, the tall male saw how a leering gaze was flicked in Eren's direction, one which sized up the newcomer. Levi hadn't missed it either, his first stay in this place and he stiffened, marching across and leaning over the counter to take a pristine collar in his hands. Face close to the seedy man's own red facade, he snarled lowly in a hissed tone. 

"You don't look at him. You don't think about him. You so much as breathe in his general direction, I'll slit your throat. Understood?"

"W-welcome Corporal L-Levi…it's an honour…" Noticing the fear in his prey's eyes, the one addressed sneered, lip curling in disgust. 

"Leave us alone. The sooner we're out of this shit hole the better. Don't make it any more painful than it already is." Releasing his grip, the dark haired soldier tutted and spun on his heel, taking the buzzing youth by the arm and leading him upstairs, followed closely by his superior. 

"It's good to keep certain individuals on side, Levi."

"I don't give a fuck Erwin. Where's our rooms?"

"Down here." Pointing to the left, a large finger gestured towards a wing of the premises, three doors nestled together away from the beaten track. "It's the quietest corner."

"It had better be. Eren, in there. I'll take this one." Choosing adjoining spaces, Levi allowed no choice for the remaining male who was left with the one opposite, all locks opened in unison and then entrances slammed shut. Pacing albeit well appointed living quarters, the pale man grumbled something to do with the guy at the front desk and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how long it would be before he snapped. 

~~~~~~

"Stop fidgeting, brat."

"But why do I have to wear this, Levi?"

"Because we have to go to a shitty party. Pretend to be nice. Listen to pissing bastards go on about how rich they are."

"So…basically we flirt with them to get funding?" 

"Listen." Silver slits held emerald orbs steady, palms moving up from where they'd been arranging a shirt to the kid's cheeks. "You do nothing. Erwin wants to put on a show, let him."

"Won't they want to talk to me?"

"Probably. But I won't leave your side all night." Resting on one hip, the teen gave a lopsided grin and returned the gesture, hands on a porcelain face.

"Aw look at you all protective." 

"Fuck off." Knowing their time alone was limited along with the fact that their technical boss was just across the hall, they made use of a quick moment before their world became busier and full of other people. Lips connected hungrily, fingers trailed through hair as Levi pressed into the taller male, sweeping his tongue into a waiting mouth and claiming what he could, reciprocated motions applied enthusiastically. Eren slid his touch round, stroking over a soft undercut and sighing through his nose, content with the rediscovered contact. A thigh was placed between his, one which ground against an instant erection roughly and he collapsed backwards into the plastered wall, man still attached to him the entire time. 

Reaching down, caramel hands squeezed at the inviting ass currently at his disposal, circling the mounds and pulling the figure closer rhythmically as they gyrated together, clothed cocks sliding harshly against hard, muscular limbs. Breaking apart, they gasped for air and hot breath appeared on the youth's neck, fervent thrusts still continuing as the pair craved friction, needed it intensely. As happened nearly a whole day ago, Levi tilted his head up and branded the boy once more, a soft mewl of enjoyment coming from above. Bodies writhed quickly as Eren was dry-fucked into the smooth surface behind, thumps unheard as the adjoining room was occupied by the one currently sucking at his flesh. 

"Shit…Levi…I only brought one pair of dress pants…fuck…and they're gonna get dirty soon…"

Relinquishing his hold on the kid's neck, the Corporal didn't break pace and whispered into wet skin. "Underwear?"

"No…I haven't got any on…"

"Dirty slut." The brunette rolled his eyes and groaned, hips working swiftly as he abandoned any coherent thought process and yanked the smaller form towards him over and over, the grip on his waist increasing along with panted gasps nearby. Levi licked slowly up a waiting throat, making for his ear and nibbling lightly. "Eren…oh fuck yes…" Words strained, the older male buried his face into chocolate hair at the other's nape, nose nudging against strands and open mouth slack. 

"Levi…don't stop…don't ever stop…" Hugging tightly now, two figures squirmed against one another, lids closed as all else was blocked out, world meaningless amongst the moans and sighs of hedonistic pleasure and they almost missed it, a bang that was out of sync with theirs and at first the couple carried on, on the verge of calling loudly in the plush room. And there it was again, insistent and annoying. 

"Oh fuck…fuck…I can't…"

"Keep going…Leviiiiiii please…" Desperation tinged the youth's begging voice, arms holding the other in place as he heard a growl that came from what sounded like hell on Earth. 

"What?"

"It's time. Are you done?" Erwin's muffled tone still boomed with importance and steely eyes looked with pain into half-open green ones. 

"No we're not fucking done."

"Three minutes. The coach is here." Footsteps got further away and orbs remained locked, groins rubbing urgently and Levi stepped back suddenly, removing the boy's pants in one fluid movement and dealing with his own, including boxers, fabric looped around their ankles as the same rutting motions restarted, this time naked flesh coming into contact, shirts bunched up in fists out the way for each other.

"My…ohhhh shit…" Eren lost himself right then, the warmth of both people combined causing shockwaves of lust. Each time they crashed inwards, tips brushed together, moist shafts finally graced with being able to meet and the Corporal made a change, moving slightly so legs were forgotten, erections free to touch unhindered and he took control, grinding against the kid's cock with his own. Toned abdomens kept the sensations tight and they clung together, upper bodies tilted back slightly to allow for a better angle. The brunette glanced down, two engorged heads glistening as they glided in unison and he couldn't keep it inside, resting his brow on Levi's shoulder and he moaned loud and incoherently as almost indecipherable words were offered. 

"Fuck…Eren…I'm…"

"Ahhh Levi I'm gonna come…I'm gonna fucking come!" 

"Shh…shit…dammit be quiet you filthy little fucking whore…" Disobeying his own instructions, the raven crowned male shouted deeply as they thrust erratically, sighs and choked cries signalling their peaks as white strings shot over stomachs, dripped onto fast moving shafts and mixed together in a pool of sinful fluid. Catching their breaths, lungs clawed for oxygen but lips joined nonetheless, sloppy kiss wet and careless as they slowed and eventually stopped, chests heaving and Eren giggled lightly. 

"Still got a minute left I think, Levi." 

"Tch. I bet the whole fucking building heard that."

"Don't blame me! You weren't exactly holding back!" A twinkle of silver met the proclamation along with a smirk. 

"Whatever. Let's clean you up." Walking with difficulty due to the pants at his feet, the smaller corpsman took the case from one pillow and threw it across, other used to dry himself down. 

"Oi! That's my bed!"

"Who said you'd be sleeping in here tonight, brat?"


	9. Acts

Never before had Eren seen so much decadence - fine clothing, rich food and sparkling jewels all around and he didn't know where to look first, green eyes wide and wondrous. Conversely, Levi scowled and grumbled into his wine, despising having to be here to witness the insincere drudgery and ass kissing. Erwin was working the room, a pat on a shoulder here and a wink there all setting him on the path to funding, whoring himself out to pompous men in power. Feeling sick at the whole thing, the Corporal was jolted from his dark thoughts by a whisper beside him. 

"Levi? Levi?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"So…does that mean we had sex?" Choking on red liquid, the one questioned turned with a smirk, brows raised as the face of innocence stared back. 

"Do you think it does?"

"Well…" The brunette chewed on his bottom lip, considering their actions an hour ago. "It seems like it does."

"Then that's your answer." 

"Really?"

"Eren, what else would you fucking call it? I think it goes beyond the boundary of heavy petting, don't you?" 

"I guess, but…" Thinking deeply, the teen sipped some of his own drink and shrugged. "Doesn't it have to, you know, go in somewhere to be sex?" Holding back a laugh, Levi shook his head and cast a stony gaze around the crowds once more. 

"Not necessarily. That's just another method for the same end." 

"True." Standing tall, Eren smiled widely and recalled every detail, the way they rubbed together, kissed, touched…

"So this is the titan shifter, eh? Much more pleasing than I'd imagined." An older male had shuffled over, watery yellow eyes resembling badly cooked egg whites, off-colour and decidedly sticky looking. He smelt strange, a combination of cigar smoke mixing with a musty odour and his greying hair was thin, greasy strands stuck to a shining scalp and a spray of dry skin sat in clumps beneath the oily crest. Levi stiffened visibly, stepping between the disgusting man and the one he leered at openly. A pink tongue stained purple from wine licked at cracked lips and Eren swallowed, feeling distinctly exposed. Moving sideways, he stopped short of actually clinging to the Corporal and stared fearfully over raven locks as the new addition to their chat spoke again. "Half an hour."

"What?" One word cut through the thick atmosphere, tensed fists ready to swing regardless of whoever this despicable human was and the small seething man curled his sneer upwards to bare teeth. 

"Give me thirty minutes with the boy and I'll fund you for a year."

"I'll give you thirty seconds to get the fuck away from him or I swear I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you." The old guy swallowed with an audible click, runny eyes widening as he wasn't expecting such a reaction. 

"Do you…do you…" He was squeaking, already ruddy cheeks burning crimson and on the brink of a self righteous explosion. "Do you know who I am?!" The one challenged didn't flinch, remained steadfast and aware of the fast breathing youth behind him, air blowing against his hair - any other time and it would send him into a horny frenzy, however any sexual thoughts were miles and miles away, the only emotions now rage and protection. 

"Yes." Crossing his arms, Levi seemed to grow taller as he stepped forwards, holding back the urge to throw up on the grease encrusted cunt before him. "You're that alleged charitable politician, donating so much of your hard embezzled money to help orphans. But we all know what your kind of 'help' means." Silver discs shot holes through the ageing bastard's gaze, indignation morphing into fear. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Corporal Levi, but I suggest you stop all of this gossip spreading behaviour now."

"Or what? I'm a bit old for you, no?" 

"I…you…Commander Erwin will hear of this."

"Oh I know. Because I'm going to tell him. Now fuck off and leave Eren alone. If I even sense you getting close again, trust me when I say my previous promise still stands." Unable to do much more, the older person left, mumbling about how improper the military acted nowadays and resigning himself to a night alone. Levi relaxed slightly but kept his stare on the retreating form, ensuring he'd moved far enough away from them and he spoke to the one behind. "You alright, brat?"

"Y-yes…umm…thanks Levi."

"No worries. See what I mean? Bunch of disgusting fucks, the lot of them." He tutted and scoured the room for his superior, no sight of the blonde. "Where's that shit gone now?"

"Who, Erwin?"

"Yea, I need to have serious fucking words with him."

"Last I saw he went that way, Sir." Following the pointed finger, he noted the door which led to an exit and sighed. 

"Great. He'll be off doing favours. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow."

"Favours?"

"Don't ask. Well, if he's called it a night, so can we."

"Huh? But we've only been here an hour?"

"And? They all got a good look at you and now enough's enough. Out." Eren trotted to keep up with the swiftly moving figure and stifled a grin, heart on fire at how Levi had defended him, just like he said he would. Snagging a bottle of expensive liquor on the way, the Corporal ignored gasps and comments about his actions and glanced round over his shoulder, brunette racing behind and he smirked, amused by the eager follower who had excitement and anticipation in his emerald eyes. The parting shot from their liaison in the youth's room had clearly been eaten up, digested and now sat like a spark of sexual desire in Eren's stomach. 

Outside, their carriage was still waiting meaning that Erwin must've taken someone else's, most likely whilst doing some questionable things for money and Levi opened the door, nodding to the confused looking driver. "Boring shitty party." Laughing at the statement, the other man climbed up to his perch, ready to leave as Eren was ushered into the small space, push at his ass sending him flying forwards. 

"Hey!"

"Well hurry the fuck up then." Slamming the hatch shut, a thump to the ceiling by a pale fist denoted they were all set and hooves began to clatter on cobbles, bumpy ride commencing. Two bodies knocked together on each jolt, faces staring blankly out of respective windows as they made the short trip to their lodgings, no words exchanged even though Eren was dying to say something, spotting each wonder of night-life on offer and wriggling every time a new sight came into view but keeping it stamped down, not wanting to anger the man by his side. 

The building was reached and the pair disembarked, dark and smart clothing making them look imposing as Levi pushed the entrance open, striding confidently into the main foyer. Shooting a warning look to the still fearful owner, he made for the stairs and heard footsteps stomping in his wake, kid in tow and they reached their floor, shouts and yells coming from all directions. So much for quiet. Bangs were heard, rhythmic and steady and green eyes widened.   
"Are people…are they…?"

"Fucking? Yes Eren. Seems like the place to come if you want to screw around behind someone's back."

"Oh. Like with prostitutes?"

"Maybe. Or just whoever happened to be walking by." Muted sounds dimmed further as the last corner was turned and Levi froze, hand out to shield Eren as he noticed the Commander's door was ajar. Reaching for his knife, delicate fingers trailed over the handle in his waistband and the Corporal shuffled silently inwards, gaze resting on something which made his grip on the blade relax, arms loose by his sides and he held back a laugh. 

"What? What is it Sir?" The whisper was urgent and steely orbs appeared in slits, flicker of a smile on thin lips. 

"See for yourself." Stepping back, he crossed his arms and waited, observing the slack jaw and huge eyes that stared through the small gap. Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing, such a usually noble man down on his knees and virtually devouring some guy's cock, blonde hair still perfect and not a strand out of place. 

"It's…is this how Commander Erwin gets funding?"

"Sometimes. Come on, leave him to it." Dragging the reluctant teen away, Levi shook his head and led them to his room, faint slams and cries from arguments or fights shaking through the establishment every few seconds. 

"How am I gonna sleep with all the noise, Levi?!"

"It'll die down eventually. Hopefully." Not wanting to overthink that too much, the shorter male hung his jacket up, shoes slipped off and the thankfully open alcohol was swigged back, no suitable receptacles at his disposal. Passing it over, he walked away to hide a smile at Eren's coughs and locked the door. 

"Did you really mean I'd be staying here?"

"Don't you want to, brat?"

"No-no I do, I do. I just thought maybe it was a joke, Sir."

"Would I be that cruel?" The look in grey eyes said he could be plenty cruel if he wanted to, figure prowling over towards a blushing youth. "Anyway, I haven't quite finished with you." Pressed together again, Levi bit harshly on the younger man's clavicle, teeth almost breaking skin and Eren moaned, the pain delightful and he spared a vague thought about how it was lucky that his control over shifting was advancing. 

"Levi...Sir…" Suction was applied and hands grabbed at his ass, mouth now travelling upwards along his jawline, across his cheek until a kiss landed on waiting lips, wet and delicious and the brunette wrapped strong arms around his superior, holding him close and trailing his touch everywhere possible. All of the teasing and torment would surely be coming to an end now, this evening's earlier activities just foreplay and tanned fingers started to undo Levi's white shirt as his own was dealt with too, speech mumbled between pecks. 

"Eren…fucking hell…" The Corporal was losing patience too, taunting games aimed at the person currently running palms up and down his abdomen, however it obviously had repercussions for him also, previous releases not anywhere near good enough and he threw the soldier's top away, feeling the warm flesh that lay beneath and stealing kiss after kiss, walking them to the bed as he shook off his shirt. There was no way he could hold back now, ready to let go and with a snarl of lust they crashed to the mattress, writhing together as hair was raked through, tongues fighting and pants feverishly worked at. Quickly they were bare, groans deep and unashamed, purely adding to the already raucous atmosphere and mixing into a degraded backdrop. 

"Shit Levi…" Eren lay on his back, crown of raven getting lower and when his hard shaft was licked, he called out and stared down, shining silver full of intent and passion. "Don't…please don't…"

"Don't what? Do this?" Taking it all in, Levi sucked deeply and revelled in the way he made the teen mewl and buck his hips upwards, throat breached and he hummed with satisfaction, tasting precum and swiftly upping the pace. 

"No! Stop Levi, I'll…oh fuck no…no please no…" He started to panic, on the edge of falling head first into a chasm of pleasure but unable to cease so he did the only thing possible and gave in, gripping onto onyx strands and pushing into the open and waiting mouth. The eldest knew what he was doing, could almost smell how close Eren had gotten to exploding and didn't want this to end in a messy encounter which lasted all of two minutes - given how constantly aroused the youth was, he had a pretty solid supposition that to let the tension out now would result in a longer liaison. 

Digging his fingers into a tanned waist, Levi moved with speed, tongue curling as moist noises joined the ragged cries above and he felt muscles stiffen under his touch, the tugs on his hair increase and as the kid instinctively thrust upwards, he growled lowly. The vibration was enough to send anyone reeling and Eren shouted out, coming hard into his protector's throat, body tingling with joy but mind worried that this was all over already. 

"Sorry…sorry Sir I…I couldn't stop…" Green pools watched as every last drop seemed to be lapped up, a pale hand wiped demurely across lips and the look of accomplishment on the shorter male's face radiated smug control as Levi straightened, stepping off the bed and circling round the currently incapacitated man lying prone. 

"Filthy little slut. I know you'll be ready to go again soon."

"Wha…?"

"Listen." Porcelain skin loomed as the naked Corporal bent at the waist, smirk forming on his mouth. "How many times do you jerk off in a day? Five? Ten?"

"No! When would I get the chance to do it so often?!"

"I'm sure an insatiable whore like you could make adjustments, find a quiet moment alone." Eren let a moan slip from within as his still rapidly beating heart fluttered at the derogatory way he was spoken to, loving the care and concern from earlier however also basking in this offensive persona. Levi noted it too and nodded once. "So I have no doubt that you'll take no time at all to get hard again. Such a dirty boy." Shivering, the brunette was no longer alone on the mattress, another body pressed into his and he turned onto his side, two humans face to face and sharing calm yet urgent kisses, hands roaming. The shifter lifted his leg to curl it around the smaller form, bring him closer in. 

Taking the opportunity, Levi reached down and teased at the teen's entrance, finger tips applying pressure and ghosting in spirals, not quite hitting home and their mouths parted, devilish steel meeting totally wrecked flecks of jade and gold, red cheeks shining from the breathless soldier. 

"See?" 

"See…what…Sir?" The response was physical, a palm trailed under his balls to reach the now twitching member. "Oh." Eren giggled, the sound causing sparks within the other's soul and Levi gulped back the desire to melt there and then, ramble on about how he could become lost in this person, allow himself to be encompassed completely but he stopped, keeping his aura of power in place. For now. 

"Just like I said. Fucking despicable." He went back to where he was before, harsher this time and pushed two digits inside, observing the change in expression on his prey's features. "You like that?"

"Mmm hmm…" 

"Want me to move?"

"Yes…yes please Sir…" Doing as requested, the older male started up a rhythm, whimpers of glee forced from the receiver's chest and he added another, stretching and exploring. "Ah! Levi!"

"Do you want me Eren?" Serious grey eyes pinned the young man down - despite everything they'd done before, this needed to be asked. The whispered reply was barely there, pleading and oh so beautiful. 

"I need you Levi…I need you in me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet...I wanted to keep the tension for a little while longer :)


	10. After Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After no updates in over four months, I decided to bring this back in style. Pure smut the whole time, I'm not even sorry ;)

The begging quality to Eren's voice was an amazingly arousing addition, wet lips parted and chanting incessantly. 

"I need you Levi…I need you…I need you…"

Fingers had done their work, prepared the necessary and Levi rose, leaving the messy haired teen on the bed as he removed his pants, tossing them to one side and a pale hand grabbed something from a bag, small vial of oil packed with this one event in mind. If they had to suffer a few days under scrutiny from rich fat fucks, might as well make the most of it. Silver eyes observed the writhing body beneath, took in all of the tanned flesh which was his and his alone to devour, a person spread wide and gloriously ready to take this to another level. The slick fluid was applied, gasps coming from Eren's chest at the sensation and emerald pools looked up with an air of trepidation.

"You ok, Eren?"

"Yea…yea…just…be gentle."

It hadn't been lost on either of them, the genuine concern and softness to the Corporal's voice which cemented this as a different situation entirely - their often split behaviour was veering onto the side of shy and caring, any sign of the pair's previous flirtatious or offensive personalities banished as they moved into new territory. 

"I will be. I promise." 

Levi's tone was warm and rich like the dessert Eren had sampled whilst under house arrest in his superior's room yesterday, the purring response setting his skin and heart on fire as this side of his commanding officer was revealed, palms running up caramel legs whilst the shorter male crawled into position. No desire remained to deliver demeaning gripes, even if Eren clearly got off on the insults; this changed everything, it seemed. Kisses fluttered up a toned abdomen, relaxing and reassuring and the brunette sighed, bucking up against the feather-like touch and he yelped as a tongue spiralled around his nipples, no teeth used today. 

"Levi…oh fuck…"

"Are you ready?" Words were spoken against erect buds, grey slits staring into green ones and Eren let his head drop back on the sheets, relinquished control and gave a moaning reply. 

"Shit, yes…yes…"

Levi moved to kneel between Eren's thighs, upright and powerful but it wasn't with his usual aura of control and soft palms arranged the shifter's form, position chosen based on what would hopefully cause the receiver maximum pleasure. The younger male was on his right side now, left leg lifted to rest on Levi's shoulder and beautifully open for the taking. 

"Alright Eren." 

Oddly kind yet needy eyes watched carefully from above as the Corporal pushed inwards, hands holding the youth's strong limb in place as he groaned, slowly filling Eren just as he'd been daydreaming of doing. Often he could be callous and harsh, but now wasn't the time. This was a coupling which marched to a different beat. 

The one lying down closed his lids, tried to make his muscles stop tightening at the strange sensation - fingers were one thing, a hard erection quite another. Pain played a small part, however the main thought in the soldier's mind was enjoyment, a flash of immense pleasure making his stomach turn as Levi bottomed out and remained still, allowing time to adjust. It was difficult to keep steady, older man panting as he felt spasms and warmth, finally inside the one he'd done so much with already and he swallowed, hands gripping to a bronzed leg. 

"I…please…please Levi…"

A signal had been given, permission to begin and with a long low sigh, Levi pulled out steadily, keeping his gaze trained on Eren for any signs of discomfort. As he thrust forwards, the eldest was treated to a incredible mewling cry and the curl of a spine, teen clutching at the sheets in ecstasy with a slack jaw. 

"Ahhhhh yes…ohhhhhh yes…more…again…"

Doing as requested, Levi used a little extra force than before and earned himself another yelp of lust, gorgeous figure laid out for him to savour. 

"You like that, yea?"

"Levi…faster…you have to go faster…oh shit…"

There was no argument forthcoming, only a snarl with each deep push and the sound of skin against skin, bodies sweaty in the hot room which was saturated by the inimitable scent of sex, calls and shouts bouncing off the walls as neither could contain their lust, made no effort to remain quiet. 

"Eren…fuck...so fucking tight…so fucking amazing…"

The praise didn't put Eren off, usual penchant for being insulted now a forgotten kink as he was sent into seas of desire, core alive and heated further by the second. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at Levi, kept his eyes on the wall whilst every push moved him up the bed, man's cock causing shockwaves of intense pleasure unknown before this evening. 

It started to become too much and Eren blushed, flapping a hand upwards in a beckoning motion and the second of the pair knew what was needed, saw the cadet's other palm cover rosy cheeks and he dropped his hold on a solid thigh, shuffling to lie down and never breaking contact. Lips connected roughly and the brown haired male whimpered, finally able to wrap his arms and legs around Levi's toned physique, fingers pressing in harshly. The one on top moaned into the kiss, hips rising and falling swiftly as he did what Eren desired and he broke away, cupping the face below and staring in awe. He knew he'd fallen into a pit so cavernous that it would be hard to climb out, everything that had gone on before being brought into focus with stark clarity - Eren was not just someone who paraded around and teased, not just someone who needed to be watched for official purposes, not just someone who merged in amongst the ranks. 

Green eyes moved again, face turned to the side and away from the piercing gaze above as his skin felt hot as the sun, flushed features showing that no matter how often he'd put on a display, this awkward shyness could manifest at any time and Levi adored it, perhaps more so than the normal sly comments and banter. Eren blinked rapidly, small tears forming from the incredible feeling that was prickling through his body, a new experience to shatter his world and a sudden hand appeared at his chin, forcing eye contact and the Corporal raised up on his palms, abdomen gyrating perfectly and hitting a place inside the prone youth every time. 

"Look at me Eren…don't turn away…"

"But…"

"Ohhhh shit yes…I need to see you…"

"Levi..." 

Giving in, Eren used all of his bravery to keep in place, hands on a luscious and strong ass and he chanced a quick look downwards, saw how his erection bobbed up and down, tapping against alternate stomachs in a quickening pace, the slight connections causing delicious ripples of lust to materialise and he groaned loudly, bones surely liquid now as Levi drove on, panted breaths deep and desperate and the teen returned to grey pools, ones lined with mercury and framed by raven strands. 

"Fuck…Levi, you're beautiful…" 

The innocence almost broke the older man, bright wonder in the wide stare beneath and he almost howled, a sound which morphed into an urgent moaning growl.

"Eren…ahhh yes, I'm close…I'm really fucking close…"

"Me too…shit…oh shit…" Levi gave a muffled cry, lips parted and face shining with exertion, figure now smashing against the young male as the end approached, final request bringing it tumbling in without warning. "Levi…please Sir…please come inside of me…" 

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…you little shit…"

It slipped out as an endearing term, almost with disbelieving laughter and the superior officer nearly snapped, speed unrelenting but he held back, waiting for his charge to finish first so he could bask in that blissful expression again. 

Eren felt very real yet so far away all at once, limbs shaking and air dragged in sharply, his head light as if he were floating. Losing power, he succumbed and dropped his arms, male on top using the shift to his advantage as fingers were intertwined, hands held against the pillow in such a close and emotional stance as the brunette called out wildly. 

"Hahh…hahh…hahhh...ah shit shit…yes yes yes…Levi!"   
Large colourful eyes grew bigger and Eren let out a strangled croak, muscles tightening up prior to being overcome by sexual release. His orgasm ran across sweaty flesh, permeated his spent form and the teen lost his hold on the here and now, only one person left existing in his life and he yelled with fulfilment, a warm sticky stream of cum coating them both. Had he died right then, he would've passed on in happiness. 

Paying no heed to the noise they created, Levi observed gleefully as satisfaction crossed handsome features, something he'd seen often yet to have that sight occur due to him was divine, especially when connected in a way never tasted. He clung to tanned hands and took measured breaths, chest tingling and stomach on the verge of explosion. 

"Fuck…fucking damn it…Eren…"

Already about to relinquish to desire, Levi was unexpectedly sent spinning as the wholly fucked human beneath him spoke quietly in a whisper. 

"That's it...come in me…" 

"Mother fucker!" 

Aiming his words at no one in particular, he saw flashes of light in his clouded vision and practically roared with each thrust, filling his often filthy partner to the brim but he didn't relent, carried on the pounding rhythm until he was entirely empty and a final push arrived, punctuated by a low bellow. All that remained was to fight for oxygen, lungs burning and bodies slick with moisture. Levi dipped down, planting sloppy kisses on wet lips and Eren giggled, ridiculously adorable laughter making the Corporal shiver. 

"What?"

"Umm…your…you umm…"

"What is it, Yeager?"

"Sir..." He shuffled and laughed again, slithering trails of fluid making tracks down his buttocks to his back and the bedsheets. "Your cum is tickling me." 

"My…? Fuck." Levi withdrew slowly with a sigh of contentment and fetched a cloth from the small cabinet, shouts and crashes outside the room still bouncing through the corridors and he wiped himself down, wondering if anyone even heard their thunderous liaison. "Probably not."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Here." 

Another piece of fabric was tossed over and Eren did what he could, mess on his chest forgotten and he laid back, satiated and alive with lust. Something gnawed away at him though, a switch that in the heat of the moment didn't matter however now, with a clear mind, it did. 

"Levi?"

"Mmm?" The shorter man grabbed the stolen bottle of spirits, flopping down naked on the bed and swigging deeply, alcohol passed over and Eren took a tiny sip, grimace meeting the harsh liquor on his tongue. "Well?"

"Oh yea. Umm, you know how you usually…like…call me names?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to be nice to each other now?"

"Do you want to be, Eren?"

"Not really, no."

"Well then, we won't be."

A meaningful glance was shared, Levi's smirk hidden behind the glass receptacle as he took in more liquid, knowing that 'being nice' came in their own special way with one another - the vicious spiteful words normally hissed in the brunette's ear was their version of affection. 

They lay a while, discussing the attendees of their evening's short soire, grumbling over inappropriate behaviour and generally chatting like a pair of friends after a long night out. Eren spoke extensively on the subject of how funds were gathered, intrigued by what he'd witnessed across the hall and the noises coming from said room added to his curiosity, green eyes wide as a crash of furniture sounded out. 

"Do you think the Commander's ok?"

"I presume he's doing most of the hard work. Don't worry."

"What makes you so sure, Levi?"

"He's big enough to take care of himself." 

Silence descended, quiet contemplation in their lodgings as they listened to the inimitable soundtrack of sex, violent sex at that. 

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Eren, are you getting turned on by this?" Steely discs looked down, confirmed the supposition and he shook his head. "Fucking disgusting."

Eren grinned bashfully, on his side as he tugged lazily at the semi hard erection in his palm, wink provided as he saw Levi paying close attention yet again. 

"Aren't you, Sir?"

"Marginally now." The bottle was placed down, hand flicking swifty in the direction of the bronzed male. "No need to have all the fun yourself. Put your other arm to good use, filthy fuck." The groan of delight was accompanied by compliance, teen on his back and he took the Corporal's cock too, jerking them both off in a more urgent manner as yells outside suggested it was all over. "That's a shame."

"We can make our own fun, Levi." 

Erwin gathered composure, glaring at the young member of the aristocracy who he'd just fucked into oblivion as a letter was written unsteadily, promissory note for monies penned in exchange for the favour and the blonde sighed, towel wrapped around a thick waist. 

"You're around for a couple of days, is that right?"

"Yea." Erwin ran a hand through golden locks and shrugged. "Same time tomorrow?" 

"No thanks. I know someone else who might like a turn though." 

He lost his cool at that, fully aware he was being used however to hear it so brazenly open made him see red, a temper that ran beneath the surface coming through and he bodily ejected the sanctimonious prick, throwing him out to smash against someone's door. 

"You can think again, boy. I might be for sale but I will not be shared around like a toy." 

"Careful, Erwin. You don't want to piss the wrong people off."

"Right now I don't care." 

The tall soldier watched as his latest customer slinked away, words bold but not backed up by retreating movements and he sighed again, faint moan making him forget his troubles and find the source. 

Neither Levi nor Eren had even flinched when their lock was broken, door now ajar as they'd put it down to the general unrest in this hostel, far too busy with other things to notice another crash. Erwin looked through the small gap, mouth working uselessly as vocabulary failed him at the sight which met blue eyes, two people engaged in an act which he couldn't drag his gaze away from. 

The shifter was sitting low against the wall, straddled by the Commander's right hand man as he knelt high, no doubt thrusting his shaft into Eren's mouth quickly with strained breaths. Porcelain hands were on the bricks, hips pushing insistently and tanned fingers dug into a white ass, pleasure evident by the action and needy noises from the giver's throat. What impressed Erwin the most, or more correctly mesmerized him was the teen's own stiffness standing proud, bouncing up and down as he bucked on the bed, feet planted on the mattress and legs wide as if fucking the air. 

"Take it all down, you shitty little whore…all the way…"

A muted purr came from Eren and Levi smirked, noted the absolute elation in emerald orbs that were trained on his molten ones the whole time, finally having gotten an answer to a question asked ages ago - what Eren really wanted, it seemed, was a dick in his mouth and to be treated roughly. Who was Levi to deny such a thing? Reaching down, he took brown hair in a fist to give further leverage, teeth bared as their lengthy foreplay was about to result in something of a delectable mess. 

"Fuck…Eren…you don't deserve this…shameful fucking slut…you don't get my cum this time…"

The Corporal felt his abdomen tighten, signal of imminent release arriving again so soon and he pulled out, free hand pumping at his wet cock as his partner's head was kept in place. 

"Levi…please…" Lips open and tongue out, Eren begged for his treat, one which never failed to excite him and he whined incessantly, ready to get what he knew was on the way. Levi snarled, arm working feverishly as he came in strong bursts, painting the youth's face in a wonderful splash of hot fluid. 

"Ahhhhh fuck…yes…yes…dirty fucking piece of shit…ahhhhh yea…"

"Thank you…mmm…hahhh…oh shit…" 

Erwin stared in disbelief as Eren covered himself in his own climax, untouched erection stimulated by the man still twitching above him and the Commander stepped away, pausing a moment to see the pair connected in what was undoubtedly a sticky kiss, hums of approval from both participants. As he closed his bedroom door, Erwin gave a wry laugh and made for the bowl of water and soap, ready to wash down and perhaps also take care of something rather prominent. 

"That was…unexpected. Tomorrow's going to be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
